The King and Me
by squeekness
Summary: While Kimble gets an unexpected visitor, Remy learns more about Babette's mysterious Master. Part 23 of my Kimble series.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : While Kimble gets an unexpected visitor, Remy learns more about Babette's mysterious Master. Part 23 of my Kimble series.

Notes : Rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.

AU but only because I chose to change a few things in my dear friends' histories for simplification, nothing drastic so please forgive. I've been working on this story for years so I do ask that you don't use any of my non-Marvel universe characters without my permission. I love my Siskans as I do my children.

For anyone who is interested, I started a forum to discuss my work or if you just wanted to say hello. I'd love to hear from you. I will respond to your reviews there or answer any questions you may have as well. The link is on my profile page.

--------------------------

(One)

Logan prowled the grounds, loping bent over and low to the ground. It was full dark, but he was still out here working. He had almost perfect night vision and really didn't need much light to work. It was quiet out here, peaceful. He was a creature of the outdoors and his body was in tune to the woods around him, the night air, and the animals nesting in the ground below him. He had no time to fully enjoy where he was, however, he was working. He was impatient, wanting to get this done quickly.

Kimble had been home for five days and the attacks from the bounty hunters against the Mansion were slowing down considerably. The jerks of the world were realizing they weren't going to get any closer than the outskirts of the property without taking some damage. It wasn't keeping Wolverine from enhancing the fortifications around the house. He was installing over a dozen new cameras and motion detectors. There were also some well placed booby traps. He had to be careful, there were a lot of deer and other animals out here, ones that had a legitimate right to be here without being blown to bits.

The heightened sense of alert was still in force at the Mansion. Regular patrols of X-men covered both the grounds and the skies. It would be some time before Logan saw fit to back off on that. The constant attacks on the house had quieted any protests his teammates might have had at having to pull so much extra duty. This house had been a sanctuary to most of the folks here and they would do anything to protect it.

Wolverine slowed his pace, he'd seen some bent branches that were out of place. He paused and pawed at some tracks near by on the ground, it had snowed a little an hour ago and these impressions were fresh. He sniffed at them and sighed. Right. He knew it was too good to be true that Sabretooth was gone for good. This was his smell, his shoe size, and these tracks were made only a few minutes ago.

Funny thing, this was Creed's scent for sure, but it wasn't exactly the same. Wolverine scooped up some of the mud and snow and held it to his nose, a puzzled expression crinkling the lines of his face. The same and yet not the same. Creed was somehow chemically different. Whatever the case, so far Creed hadn't come too close to the house, they were in the back twenty acres. Now that he had the scent, Logan tracked him swiftly, feeling the backs of his hands start to itch in anticipation of the coming brawl. These two could never meet without bloodshed.

It didn't take long for Wolverine to catch up with his quarry. He came up behind the man, slow and quiet, not jumping in right away. He wanted to see what Creed was up to first. If Sabretooth knew he was being stalked, he gave no sign. He would walk a few paces and then stop, walk a few more paces and stop again, as if he was lost or confused. He next crouched down and bent over low, his hands down to the ground and grumbling softly as if he was debating with himself. He was dressed lightly in spite of the cold, he was in the usual leather, but with a notable exception -- he didn't carry a single weapon. Creed had his lovely built in Ginsu knife claws, but Logan had always known him to carry a gun or two as a backup just the same. Not today.

He'd been through a lot, had Victor Creed. He'd been found in the alley not by SHIELD or Jael, but by Mary. She'd had second thoughts after taking off like that and came back. She couldn't deny the feelings she had for her boss, they had shared too much too recently and it drew her right back again. Too late, she found the command truck destroyed. Being rather quick to notice it was from the inside out, she realized that Kimble must have done it. She followed the crowd of people racing down the street towards the Stadium, but then caught sight of Gambit and Kimble being airlifted out from between two buildings by Max. She couldn't stop it from happening, nor could she keep Kimble from being rescued, but ran over to the alley anyway. She hadn't seen Creed anywhere, but had an idea from Kimble's condition that Victor must have given chase and didn't fare well. Sure enough, she found her boss, or what was left of him. She couldn't hide her surprise. She saw the charred smoking hole in Creed's chest and realized that Kimble, not Remy had done this.

She swallowed her fear and dragged Sabretooth off as best she could, using all of her skills. In all the confusion after the Stadium went up, she wasn't seen as she hotwired a car and managed to get him back to a safehouse on the other side of town. She didn't dare try the loft, it was sure to be watched. She tended to her lover best was she was able, but he was still, lifeless. Knowing of his regenerative capabilities, she washed him and put him to bed, praying for him to wake.

Creed was oblivious to it all, his healing factor going into hyperdrive and blacking him out. He did eventually revive and wake, but not where he expected to. He found himself bathed in bright white light and drifting upwards through a dark black sky. The light was a vacuum, lifting him up. There was soft music and singing and he was surrounded by beautiful voices promising peace, hope and love. He had an idea where he was now, he just couldn't believe it -- he'd finally died. What he couldn't figure out was where the fire and brimstone was – he knew there was no way he was going to get into Heaven, he was the worst sort there was.

He wasn't alone in this marvelous light, he saw someone coming down towards him, a woman. He didn't recognize her, but wasn't afraid. She was very beautiful in the light, a magnificent creature with long blonde hair and a streaming, white dress. Her eyes were a tawny brown, like his own. "Kristalay," she whispered.

"That ain't my name."

"Yes it is," she replied, reaching out to him. "Kimble looked into your soul and saw the man who lives there. He saw my son."

As much as physical intimacy with strangers vexed him, he welcomed her touch. She was so beautiful. "Yer...yer my mother?"

"Yes. I didn't get to know you and I'm sorry for that."

"My pop got a fancy chick like you? How was that possible? He was a total asshole."

"He wasn't always that way. I'm sorry, but I fear he blamed you unjustly for my death. I died bringing you into this world. I was all he'd ever wanted."

"I doubt that," he replied, remembering Thomas Logan's eye for the wife of Jonathan Howlett.

This woman just smiled at him as if she could read his thoughts. "She was his compensation. I'm sorry things worked out the way they did for him and for you, but perhaps now I can make it up to you."

"How's that?"

"By giving you this message. I understand that your life hasn't been easy, but, my darling Kristalay, most of the mess has been on account of your own actions. You were put here on this world for a purpose. You'd best get your act straight or you'll miss that destiny."

Creed snorted at her. " 'Scuze me? I ain't buyin' inta no destiny crap. What is this? Some kinda fuckin' flashback from all the dope I've used? I'm a loser, darlin'. I always will be. Now get the fuckin' Devil ta come down here and fry my ass, I ain't got all day!"

"A little spitfire, you are," she laughed, patting his head like a dog. "That's good. Your disposition will serve you well."

"Look lady, I don't know who ya think ya are or what the fuck yer talkin' about, but --"

Creed gasped sharply when she boldly silenced him by leaning forward and kissing his forehead. The moment her lips touched his skin, his mind was filled with images. He saw a ruined city, unrecognizable in its disheveled state, the buildings surrounded by war -- he could hear the whining of rockets and the heavy artillery explosions from a nearby battle. The air was thick with smoke and everywhere was the scent of burning things. Victor whipped his head around, using all of his senses to try and take it all in, and then he heard them. Lions. He heard the roaring of lions. It was loud, like it was coming from right around him, but he saw no animals anywhere.

He snarled when he was passed quickly by another man and was shocked to see it was Remy. Gambit looked as bewildered as he was, the thief was stumbling about and tripping over things in his panic and haste to take it all in, not his usual graceful self. Victor saw Gambit running and was filled with the urge to follow him, the animal inside of him unable to resist the thought of the chase. He lunged forward, but jerked to a bone wrenching halt, held back by restraints. He felt a harness around him, someone was controlling him. There came a voice from behind him then, a powerful voice shouting, "Fly, my pretties! Fly!"

Suddenly Victor was free with a metallic click, the snap of a leash being freed, and he was running forward. He stumbled and fell to his hands and feet but managed to maintain his pace. Somehow he was on all fours and yet loping forward easily with grace and speed as if he was always meant to be that way. He was exhilarated and found himself snarling and then...roaring. Roaring like a lion. He knew now that the roaring he had heard was himself -- he was the lion. And not just any lion, he was powerful and mighty, his hair was long and streaming, his fangs and claws unnaturally long. He was leaping forward, leaping in great gains and bounds, a god in the body of an unstoppable engine of death.

Gambit was right in front of him in a flash, he'd caught up to the thief quickly, and Remy quailed at the sight of him, something that filled Victor with an immense satisfaction and feeling of pride. Remy stumbled once more in his fear, this time crashing over ass over tea kettle, his arms raised in a pathetic and useless defense, but Creed didn't falter. He leapt over the fallen thief and continued his quest. He wasn't after such small and paltry prey. No, he had a much better target in mind. It was...

Sabretooth gasped as he was jerked violently out of his pleasant vision and back to the light. He felt a profound disappointment. He'd been so powerful as that lion, as that great shining God of the Hunt. He wanted to go back there so badly, he couldn't stop himself from complaining with a deep throated whine.

The woman who claimed to be his mother was still there, embracing him. "Do you accept this fate, my son? You can have it if you want."

"Yes!" he found himself responding without hesitation. Already the memory was fading, but not the glory of it.

"Then you have something left to do."

"What's that?" he asked...and then she told him.

Creed snapped awake back in the real world, gasping for air and almost sobbing from the heavy weight of his own body. In the light he'd been so free, unburdened by pain. Here, he was in agony. Zander's sword had not been gentle and his healing factor was exhausting itself trying to help him. The pain was horrible and he cried out again, shivering all over from shock and hurt. Soft hands came to him and her smelled her, his Mary. He pulled her to him greedily and she was there.

It took some time but he did recover enough from Zander's harsh treatment to be able to get up and walk, but it had taken a while, his injuries were severe. His lung had been punctured and his heart severely lacerated. He'd lost a lot of blood and he was quite weak. Some of his other internal organs had been fused by plasma and burned, the hardest injury for his body to recover from. He didn't really remember much of his rough encounter with Zander nor of his dream of the light. He had no idea Mary had disappeared on him during the operation at the stadium and when she realized this, wasn't about to remind him.

Once he had revived a bit, Victor couldn't sit still. Mary tried to get him to see reason and wait until things calmed down before venturing out but he wouldn't listen. He didn't remember all of his strange dream, but was obsessed with one thought only -- Kimble needed to see that he was alive. He had to keep that promise he had made to the boy, the one about coming after him. His Siskan was suffering and he was afraid for Kimble. He didn't know how he knew this, he just did and had to stop it. He had to get to Kimble.

As soon as he was well enough, after six days had passed, he set off to find his Siskan. Mary did her best to help him but they hadn't gone far when they got jumped by some SHIELD agents who had been looking out for them. Mary had been right, it was too soon to go out. Fury was on the lookout for Creed and Victor had stumbled right into his trap almost from the moment they left the safehouse. Fury knew if Sabretooth was on his own, he hadn't gotten far and had spread his best people out, watching for him to rear his head.

Mary was taken in the ambush but Sabretooth managed to escape by cutting and running, something Fury hadn't expected and hadn't prepared well enough for. Creed abused a few of Fury's agents, but found he couldn't bring himself to kill them for reasons he couldn't hope to explain. He slashed his way free and took off for Xavier's, he'd been to the Mansion on many occasions in search for Wolverine and knew the way well enough. He'd made his way here quickly, knowing he didn't have much time left. What was left of Fury's team was right behind him and Jael was sure to be out there as well. He had to do this quickly. He had to get to Kimble and he was running out of time.

----------------

Now, just outside of Xavier's mansion, Creed finally caught scent of the X-man tracking him, not the least bit surprised to see it Wolverine. They shared the same tracking and hunting abilities, it being in the blood, you see. These two were not only mortal enemies, they were half brothers as well, Logan had learned.

" 'Lo, Dog," Logan growled, using Creed's boyhood pet name. He had so much he wanted to say to this man, but now that the time had come, he found that words escaped him. Too much had gone on between them for an easy reconciliation. This night's trespass didn't facilitate the matter.

"James," Sabretooth whispered softly, confirming what Jael had said about his own head being cleared as well. "Got yer brains all fixed up, I see."

"Yeah. Little present from Jael."

Wolverine waited for the inevitable taunting and insults to begin, but Creed was oddly silent, adding nothing more to his greeting. He didn't immediately engage in battle, never even raised his hands in fact, but turned instead into the trees, weaving a path towards the house.

Logan stood for a moment, stunned. This was not normal. Up close, the change in Sabretooth's scent was much more noticeable. It nagged at him, making him uncertain about how to proceed, but didn't stop him from doing his job. He took after his prey, catching up once more. He leapt and pounced on Victor, automatically popping his claws. He just loved a good brawl with Creed because they both had powerful healing factors, he never had to hold anything back. This time Sabretooth turned to face him, howling an inarticulate savage challenge.

-------------------

Henry looked up from his book in the library when he heard a loud ragged howl and then screaming. He'd come up here for a moment's peace, a getaway from the frustrating demands of Kimble's problem on his poor, weary brain. He could do nothing to ease Kimble's pain and the Siskan's unending misery weighed heavy on him. He could think of nothing to repair the poor guy and it pained him to be so helpless. Beast's recess in the library was doomed to be brief, the sounds of the battle gearing up outside couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

A second later, the house alarm went off and Henry joined some of the others in the race to get outside. They ran for the tree line as a collective, well oiled unit, each in sync with the others. Jean, Scott and Henry, all members of the first squad Charles ever put together. They found the two bitter warriors half a mile away, dripping in each other's blood and covered in wounds that would have felled any ordinary man.

"He's mine! You didn't want him!" Creed bellowed at Wolverine, slashing out with his claws again. He didn't pay the others any mind but circled his brother, snarling.

"You ain't touchin' him, ya sick freak! Get outta here!" Logan shouted. He was in full defense mode and charged the intruder head on, oblivious to the blood that flowed anew. Some small part of his brain registered that in spite of his bold words, Creed's challenge wasn't full of the rage and sincerity as it should have been. It was a taunt, but it was for killing time, not for shining him on.

Scott raised his hand, calling for a halt, and his teammates obeyed, not eager to get in between these two, and waited to see who would end up on top. This wasn't the first time these two had clashed by far and it was best to let them sort it out. If they were lucky, Logan would do the most damage and bring Victor down, sparing the rest of them the risk of serious injury.

It was clear that in spite of his bold trespass, Creed wasn't putting up as robust a fight as ususal. His movements were sluggish and sloppy, he was nowhere near being the lion of his vision, he was like an old man slugging it out with a teenager and seriously outclassed. He retreated a few steps after an expert strike by Logan's claws, he was slashed across the chest and legs and bleeding hard, but amazingly, didn't fall. It was a testament to his strength and will that he was even still standing at all, he had a mission and would see it done. "Kimble belongs ta me, runt! Just ask him! Just ask him if he wants ta come back with me!" he bellowed, gasping for air. He bravely advanced a step in spite of his horrible wounds.

Logan fearlessly shoved him back with a derisive snort. He could see Sabretooth was barely standing and was no longer a real threat. "Kim thinks yer dead and I ain't of the mind ta change that! You ain't nuthin' but a loser an' a criminal! I got another cell waitin' fer ya if ya wanna stay that badly! Won't take me but a minute ta get SHIELD on the phone ta come get ya after!"

"I ain't leavin' without him," Sabretooth growled, backing off a bit.

Logan panted for breath, his nose flooded with his half brother's altered chemistry. Already he could sense Creed's anger waning and then it hit him. Emotions have a chemical marker, that was how he could "sniff" out a person's mood and intentions. His nose was so powerful, he could even smell it if someone was lying. He had smelled Gambit's emotional unease and he was smelling the change in his arch enemy as well. Victor wasn't carrying around his usual truckload of angst and fury and it was enough to change his scent. For the same reason, Logan also knew he was lying now. He had come here for Kimble, but not to take him away.

"What are ya really doin' here?" Wolverine asked, lowering his tone but not his claws.

He never got his answer. Creed became aware they were no longer alone – he'd caught sight of the threesome from the house standing nearby -- and his smell jacked up again as he went into a defensive posture. He knew better than to try and run so he just stood there, grinning and showing his fangs.

"Give it up, Sabretooth," Cyclops cautioned, a hand on his visor, ready to fire. "You've got no chance."

Creed just chuckled wryly and held his bloodied hands up in surrender. His breathing was rough and phlegmy, his lungs and heart hadn't recovered fully from being skewered by Zander and this skirmish hadn't helped. He was weak from blood loss and exhausted from traveling so far in his weakened state.

The others stood about nervously, Sabretooth's lack of resistance wasn't normal and obviously the guy had something up his sleeve. They circled him suspiciously, surrounding him and giving him no outs, no one budging an inch.

Once the man was blocked off, Jean took charge. She came quite close, probing him with her powerful and telepathic mind. Logan might not have had a clue why Sabretooth was here, but she was going to find out if she had to rip him apart. This man had done too much damage to them in the past to deserve much mercy from her. She came at him, rudely barging past his first metal defenses and freezing him in place.

Oddly enough, he didn't really fight her. He smiled at her instead. "Hey, Red," he grumbled softly, like a purr, unable to hide some affection and attraction to her. He shared his brother's affinity for redheads and always would.

Jean was well trained, a soldier in a pretty wrapper. She wasn't about to be fooled by his passivity. She'd seen enough of his handiwork right up close to never trust this man ever again. She had been here when the Professor so foolishly took this monster in when he had asked Charles for help in stopping his rages. What he'd really wanted was a piece of one of Charles' telepaths, or so it had seemed. Psylocke, the poor girl, had been eviscerated. She had nearly died in Jean's arms, a harrowing experience for a telepath. Sabretooth then broke out from the Mansion's holding cells and later disappeared, only to show up months later, not the least bit upset or contrite about what he had done. Jean was not about to make the same mistake of underestimating this man.

Jean reached out and entered Sabretooth's mind, startled by the lack of resistance. He obviously wanted her here, it was the point of the fight with Logan it seemed, and he didn't fight her at all. It didn't mean his mind wasn't a mess. Like most Weapon X people Jean had encountered, his mind wasn't wide open, it was encased in a shell, a framework that divided it and kept things hidden. She saw this as a solid object she could manipulate – she found herself in a house with many rooms.

This was a familiar device, he had a mental frame work identical to Logan's and its familiarity gave her confidence. The Weapon X project that had so horribly violated Wolverine's body with Adamantium and ripped his memories to shreds, had run Sabretooth's mind through the same gauntlet and it came across the same in this mental sphere she was now in. The difference was, Creed never had Logan's desire for control. His house was painted red with fresh blood, reeked of carrion and the charnel house smell of death. There was the constant sound of screaming, the voices of those he'd senselessly murdered over the years. He didn't let her walk around far in the blood covered corridors of his mind, but allowed one door to open, inviting her in.

Jean was no fool. She braced herself for anything and entered the room cautiously, not sure what she would find. Once inside, she discovered not a room per se, but an open clearing surrounded by trees. Creed had given her another forest, not unlike the one they were in now. She saw a vision of Creed on his knees in the grass, he was covered in blood and screaming with horror, a ripped up corpse in front of him. He'd been compelled to kill this man, driven by urges he could not hope to control. He had his head back, screaming in mental agony as tears poured from his eyes. He hadn't wanted this, but it happened anyway. He just couldn't stop himself. Blood covered his mouth and teeth, it looked as though he'd eaten part of his kill. Jean struggled for inner control as her mind reeled from revulsion.

She turned as she suddenly saw Kimble walking confidently from the trees of Creed's mind out into the field, a small wistful smile on his face. He came to where Creed was sobbing and screaming and gently lay his hands on the big man's shoulders, leaning down to whisper in his ear. The image of Kimble's inner peace and confidence of bearing was so startling and beautiful, Jean couldn't tear her eyes away from him. _If this is how he should be, no wonder Remy is so upset,_ she couldn't help but think.

Kimble spoke to Creed, his voice soft and lovely. "I loves ya, Kristalay. I'll loves ya ferever, m' beloved Master. I'll takes yer pain, I'll takes it all."

At the sound of Kimble's words, all of the screaming in Sabretooth's mind abruptly stopped, the silence of it almost deafening. The man in the field shivered with relief and then was bathed in a falling stream of beautiful, peaceful light that came from the sky. It was a most pleasant light, filled with sparkling glitter lights that twinkled like fireflies, blinked with the most benevolent love and happiness, a love that washed all of the blood and horror away. Sabretooth sobbed with joy and clung to the pilot who had made all of this possible, a gesture of surrender and gratitude. Kimble gave him a gentle kiss and the big man fell asleep in Kimble's loving embrace, his mind finally at peace. Jean stepped back with a smile, she now knew why Creed had come.

"Jean? Are you okay?" Cyclops asked his wife. She'd been standing still, alarmingly close to this monster without speaking a word, her eyes slightly glazed as her cheeks had flushed.

_Yes, I'm fine,_ Jean responded to her husband telepathically so Creed wouldn't be able to hear. To the rest of the team she said, _I saw into his mind. It's true, what Gambit said. Kimble's been healing him somehow. He came here for Kimble, but not to take him away. Creed knows he'll never get away with Kimble alive, so he came here to let Kimble go. We should do this, Logan. Kimble's been beating himself up because he thought this man was dead. When he sees Creed's alive, it could be enough to get him out of his decline. Creed's being here could still be a trap. We have to be careful._

"All right, bub. Let's go," Wolverine grumbled, tugging on Creed. The big man had quieted as Jean had worked him over and he didn't fight him. He said nothing more as Wolverine and Henry carefully manhandled him, steering him carefully back towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

(Two)

Molly walked down the lower level hallway, her arms full of boxes. She was helping out, earning her keep by bringing some supplies from Henry's lab to the Lucky Dragon. She was often in lab with Henry and enjoyed doing what she could for the busy doctor. As she moved down the long hallway, she heard the bell ring for the elevator, but didn't pay it much mind. The boxes she carried were stacked awkwardly and she dropped one, growling under her breath with impatience. As she bent to pick it up, she caught sight of the group coming out of the corner of her eye. She turned to face them, perhaps someone would help her, but she froze when saw who was with them -- Sabretooth. Their eyes locked, hers and the Lion Man.

Logan had sometimes wondered just why it was that SHIELD had been compelled to lock up and restrain Molly the way that they had. She was such a good kid, quiet and compassionate, quick to laugh and smile. All of that vanished as he watched her transform from the girl he knew into something quite different.

They say that scent is one of the strongest triggers for memory and it was no different in this case. Molly's eyes widened as she caught Creed's smell, an odor she would never forget -- blood, sweat, lust, testosterone and anger - she would never forget it as long as she lived, the smell of the man who had murdered her family. She dropped the rest of the boxes she'd been carrying, not stopping in the least at the sound of breaking glass, her tiny fists white knuckle tight. Her throat had been damaged, but it didn't mean she wasn't capable of making noise. A twisted, choking hiss of animal rage wrenched itself from her throat and she launched herself at him, at the Lion Man.

Jean was on the ball, still at work with Creed so close and receptive to the thoughts of those around her. Not that Molly was hiding anything, her mouth couldn't shout but her mind did – it was screaming, _Killed my mother! Killed my sister! You will die for this! You'll die right now!_

Molly's mental outcry was full of rage and the justifiable need for vengeance. Jean would have loved nothing more than to throw her arms around the girl to comfort her, but first she had to contain this situation from going from bad to worse. Molly would just have to wait. Jean raised a telekinetic shield, forming it in Molly's path, using it to block the girl from her prey and hopefully stop the fight from happening. Jean knew Creed had wanted to be captured, it was the only way he could successfully make it to Kimble, and had no idea how he would react to anyone getting in his way.

Molly hit the barrier painfully, but it didn't slow her rage. She was crazed, no longer sane. Her eyes were wild, her mouth open wide, revealing sharp fangs. She flung herself at the barrier again and again, scratching at it with her claws and biting at it like a rabid dog. They all knew she had claws, they were too big to hide, but now in her fury, she extended them fully and began to punish the wall in front of her, making large rents in it in her desperation to punish her sister's killer. Logan was amazed, he had no idea she was capable of causing so much damage with her hands.

Henry backed up, cool and calm in spite of his own surprise at Molly's inexplicable explosion into violence, and quickly reached for the nearest intercom box. "Karen Richards, please report to Med Bay immediately!"

Molly continued to abuse the barrier before her. She was barking now, snarling and foaming at the mouth in her rage. If she could have articulated fully, her noise would have been deafening. Her anger and fear was so powerful, the scent of her desire for murder made it past the barrier to those who could smell it and realize what it was. She was fury, the enraged daughter of a madman hellbent on delivering the death Sabretooth had only narrowly avoided at the hands of Zander's sword.

Creed had been surrounded by X-men as he was taken down to the lower level and the holding area. With their attention diverted by the snarling bundle of feral rage in front of them, this would have been a prime opportunity for escape if that was what was on his mind. It wasn't. He stood in place, not moving except to cock his head at her in perplexed wonder. For this girl to freak out like that, she must recognize him, but he had no clue who she was. She was young and not that bad looking. Maybe he had picked her up once, maybe she was a whore he had used. It wasn't out of the question for one of them to have survived the encounter. In fact, he seemed to recall going after one of them some years later to finish the job. He not only wiped out the woman, but she'd had a couple of kids, too. Twins. Little blonde girls as pretty as you please. Their blood had tasted so sweet. So sweet.

"I see you've still got your way with the women," Cyclops joked dryly.

Creed didn't even hear him. He was looking at the way Molly's claws were cutting right through that shield as if it were paper. The only thing keeping her from breaking through was the fact that Jean could repair it just as quickly. Those claws, so like his own, or perhaps...

"Who's that?" Creed joked wryly to Wolverine, covering his confusion. "Wildchild's freaky little sister 'r somethin'?"

Logan couldn't help but chuckle softly at the memory Sabretooth had brought up, the description certainly fit. Wildchild was a feral mutant they both had worked with in the Weapon X program. He'd been a brutal wreck of a man and almost as bad in his savage appetites as Sabretooth himself. Needless to say he hadn't done well and was shipped off to God knows where. Wildchild had been young then, a teenager, blonde and clawed as if he had come from Creed's own loins. He hadn't, it was only his misfortune to resemble the monster killing machine that was Victor Creed. If Logan had been with Jean, Cyclops and Angel in Jael's lair, he might have recognized Wildchild under the filth that covered the monster, Grog, but as it was, Wolverine hadn't seen nor thought of Wildchild in years.

The memory flashback or the short laugh it had brought didn't mean Logan didn't care about Molly's anger. It was either laugh at the situation some or go crazy. He was torn up at Molly's violent reaction, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. He wasn't going to let go of Victor, not even for her. It was much too dangerous. He didn't like the way Creed's mental gears were shifting, either. Given enough time, even a dodo head like Sabretooth might figure out who Molly really was. He had to get Creed into a cell, now. As soon as his half brother was safely put away, he would come back for his niece and try to comfort her.

The elevator dinged behind him and Karen came out. She had responded quickly to Henry's call, she had thankfully been very close by. Karen was fast on her feet, taking in the situation and reacting immediately to Molly's meltdown. "My God!" she gasped and brushed past the group to where Molly was.

Creed couldn't help but smile as she passed him. She was beautiful. He looked back at Logan again. "She's hot, huh? Like a wild Irish Rose."

Wolverine couldn't stop the dark look that crossed his face.

Creed saw it and began to laugh. "Oh, I see. She's yers. Of course she is. Tell me, James, does she taste as sweet as Rose? Didja steal her away from someone else, too?"

"The only one that took Rose from you was yerself, Dog! You fucked that up, not me!" Wolverine snarled before he could stop himself.

"What is this, some kind of lover's spat?" Scott joked in irritation. He wanted only to get Creed into a holding cell and as far away from Molly as possible. This was already taking too much time. "We don't have time for this!"

Karen was busy trying to talk Molly down, but her head turned at the sound of Wolverine's voice. She saw he was all ripped up, but after six days of him coming into the house like that from fighting off all the bounty seekers had made her quite numb to it. "Don't wait for me," she said calmly.

"My shield's the only thing holding her back!" Jean protested.

Molly was slowing down. She wasn't a healer and didn't share her father's endurance, she was quickly running out of steam. Her hands were bloody from her work, the pain was working itself through. Karen thought it might be worth the risk. "Drop the shield, Jean, please. And, Logan, get that piece of shit out of here," she said, not afraid to look Creed in the face as she spoke.

Sabretooth smiled at her and blew her a kiss, he couldn't help it.

Logan grabbed him roughly and jerked him towards Security, not being the least bit gentle. He was possessive of his women, Molly and Karen both, and hadn't liked that last exchange one bit. Too many times Sabretooth had killed the women he loved, he wasn't going to stand for it again.

Once Creed was out of sight, Jean dropped the shield and Molly lurched forward. She had no more strength and fell to her knees, caught by Karen's arms coming around her. Molly was mentally gone, she lashed out feebly with her claws, her eyes glazed and unseeing, and Karen was barely able to keep her in check. Scott and Henry came to assist while Jean quickly followed Logan, knowing she was needed more with him.

"Easy, girl," Karen said to her uncooperative charge. "He's gone."

Molly gave a wheezing snarl of denial, her throat raw from her noise. She went limp and closed her eyes, tears leaking down her cheeks.

Henry gave Scott a tap on the shoulder. "Call Maylee and have her come down to give Karen a hand. I have to go to Security. I don't know what Kimble's going to do when he sees Creed."

"All right."

Scott helped Karen to lift Molly and they carried her into Med Bay.

------------------------

Sabretooth allowed himself to be led along without resistance until he came to the holding cells. He was familiar with this room, having spent some time in here before and made no attempt to hide that he was looking for someone else who was here. He finally caught sight of Kimble there, curled up in one of the cells and he gave a mighty jerk in Kimble's direction, nearly knocking Logan right off his feet. He shouted loudly, "Hey, Kim! Wake up! Kimble!"

Kimble was lying still across his bunk, his battered body not even registering the sound at first. He had been becoming more and more slow and sluggish as his body shivered without the plasma heat. He'd been still and almost lifeless for the last couple of days, the only movement the steady rise and fall of his ragged breathing. He was shutting down, blanking out and becoming harder and harder to revive. His injures were severe and the pain no incentive to wake. He stirred now, however, slowly coming to life at the sound of his former Master's voice as Creed continued to shout and drag his way even closer, Wolverine unable to hold him back once his goal was in sight.

Kimble gave a sharp cry when it finally registered that Creed was actually here. His surprise and joy was more than he could contain. He began to shout and cry, flailing a bit as he tried to get his wounded, leaden body to rise. When his feet touched the floor, the pain was too great and he fell from the bed onto his knees, howling in pain and crying horribly. He was pitiful and loud as he crawled to the door of his cell crying, "Kristalay! Yer alive! Thank th' spirits! Master! Kristalay!"

Logan tried to shove a resistant Sabretooth towards a cell, but it was like moving a brick wall. Jean finally came in and gave him a hand, tossing the large blonde man into the cubicle with all of the muscle of her telekinetic power. Logan cursed his brother and activated the security screen, locking him inside. He could hear Kimble wailing and crying and the thought of all that misplaced devotion sickened him. He couldn't conceive of why Kimble would feel this way about someone who had so thoroughly brutalized him and treated him like a slave. Logan moved to the security desk and used the intercom to call the Professor and let him know what was going on. He called for Fallen as well, Kimble was a wreck.

Kimble had crawled to the door of his cell and was held in place only by the invisible containment field. He shoved himself against it, flailing recklessly, his eyes bloodshot and wild. He caught Henry's arrival out of the corner of one eye and began to plead in a plaintive whine, "Lemmie out! Lemmie out, please! I cain'ts do nuthin! Lemmie out! Lemmie sees him!"

Henry didn't respond immediately, he was waiting for the Professor, but the depth of Kimble's pain was hurting him. He looked at Logan and Jean. "Maybe we should let him out."

"Wait for the Professor," Scott stated firmly after walking into the room just a moment behind Jean. He had seen Molly safely settled and came right back here,not wanting to take any chances. He didn't trust either Kimble or Sabretooth. He didn't know if the pilot's helplessness was an act or if Sabretooth had come here to retrieve him.

"Why is he so fucked up!" Sabretooth demanded, adding to the noise and confusion. "Can't ya see he's sufferin'? Why haven't you fixed him up!" Gone now was the humor he'd displayed out in the hallway, he was horrified at the thought that Kimble hadn't been repaired in all this time. It had been almost a week since the Rally. Kimble's pain must have been horrible.

Henry turned to him. "There is much about Kimble we do not know. We don't really know what to do for him. Maybe you can help us now that you're here."

"Plasma, ya fuckin' idiots! He needs the plasma!"

"He's suffered significant chemical degradation from the use of plasma. I am reluctant to use that as his only source of healing."

"It's the only thing that works. Ya gotta get someone down here ta heal him up!"

"Plasma don't grow on trees, bub. We don't got anyone right now," Logan snapped, wanting to shut Creed down. Kimble's racket alone was enough to make his hackles rise, he didn't want to hear any more crap from Sabretooth on how Kimble was being cared for. The guy hadn't done such a bang up job of it himself.

At that moment, the Professor came in with Fallen. Kimble's former Mistress had left Seth behind in spite of his protests, she didn't want anyone to know Kimble wasn't the only Siskan here. As she entered, she immediately covered her ears at the sound of Kimble's wailing and crying. He was hysterical now, scrabbling at the invisible door of his cell with both hands as if he could claw his way out. "Lemmie out! Lemmie out, please! Kristalay!"

"Let me go over there!" Creed bellowed over Kimble's noise with his deeper rumble. "I ain't gonna do nuthin'! I just wanna talk ta him, that's all!"

The Professor nodded. "Let Victor out. He can't do anything with all of us here. Perhaps if we let him say goodbye, Kimble can have some closure."

"Goodbye?" Henry asked in confusion.

"I've called SHIELD, they'll be here in thirty minutes to pick up Creed."

If Sabretooth was disturbed by the announcement of his coming incarceration, he gave no sign, he stood calm and quiet as he waited to be released. Henry went to Creed's cell and cautiously disarmed the protective shield. The big man walked out and moved quickly to where Kimble lay against his containment field. He crouched down so he could put his large clawed hands against the barrier over Kimble's. "Hey, kid."

Kimble bumped his head against the invisible shield, scrunching as close as he could get. He sobbed loudly, "Master..!"

"Quiet now. I can't hear ya over all that racket," Victor complained gruffly.

"Yes, Master," Kimble breathed lovingly, calming down at once.

Logan shot Jean a hard look. It made him sick to hear Kimble speak to Creed this way and he couldn't hide it. Worse than that was Kimble's well trained obedience, there had never been any hesitation in Kimble's response to the order. _It'll be over for him, soon,_ Jean soothed telepathically, trying to ease Wolverine's jangled nerves. _SHIELD is already on their way over. Take it easy._

_I'm good, Red. It just makes me want to puke._

"Hey, kid. Ya look like shit," Sabretooth joked gently with Kimble in his low growl. He had only wanted the pilot to be steady, he wasn't here to boss him around. Not anymore. Now that they were close to one another, Creed had a really good view of the damage done to the Siskan and couldn't help but feel a surge of guilt. There was only one reason Kimble looked like this, all of these injuries were a direct result of his own hands – the bullet wounds, the bruises, the scratches. Even Kimble's poor ruined feet were from the chase. It was neglect on the worst scale, perhaps even worse than what his men had done because Kimble had loved him more than anyone else had ever done. It was a betrayal of the worst kind, to abuse the one who loved him so. If he had only listened to Kimble, none of this would have happened. Sabretooth had never thought he was capable of feeling such guilt or remorse but Kimble had done a lot of work on humanizing the monster inside the man. It was causing him pain now and for the first time perhaps, he understood the true price of love.

Kimble didn't seem to notice his Master's guilt, he only wanted to apologize, as if the brutality against him had never taken place. "I thought you wuz dead. I'm so sorry, Master! I didn't means ta hurts ya so bad. Zander gots away from me, is all."

"I told ya it was okay. You worry too much, ya always have," Victor said, his voice gentle. He didn't want to hear the apology he didn't deserve. Kimble had had every right to do what he had done, every mark and bruise on that bright white skin only shouted the truth of this.

"Ya come fer me? Gonna takes me outta here?" Kimble asked, the childlike hope in his voice breaking Creed's heart with every word.

He wouldn't lie to Kimble, not over this. "Sorry, kid. Ain't gonna happen. I got SHIELD and Jael hot on my tracks, there ain't no safe place fer me now. 'S why I come here, in case ya had the stupid idea of comin' after me. I came ta tell ya that I can't be your Master no more. I'm goin' away fer a while. You best stay here and let these X-men guys look after ya."

"R-Remy said he wuz my Master now. I-I don't wants him ta be. I wants you. Let's just go, okay?" Kimble pleaded, not wanting to hear what Victor was really saying.

"I told ya I can't be yer Master no more and I meant it. If that Cajun wants ta take ya on, that's cool with me. You always was sweet on him. Maybe he'll do a better job of takin' care of ya than I did. I'm just glad yer gonna be okay."

"You...Yer not mad at me fer what Zander done ta ya?"

Creed grinned his toothy smile. "Naw, look at me. I'm fine."

"Yer all covered in blood."

"That's from the runt an' me sayin' hello, that's all. I'm fine."

"Y-ya gots a scar..." Kimble said in breathless wonder, looking at Victor's chest.

It was true. Creed's shirt had been ripped and shredded during his brief skirmish with Wolverine outside and his chest and belly were exposed. There upon his lightly furred torso was an ugly star shaped, melted scar, bright red and angry, where Zander had so viciously skewered him. It seemed the damage there had been so severe it left a large mark, a message not to be ignored. Sabretooth just tossed it off like it was nothing. "Guess next time when ya tell me not ta kill yer favorite, I'll listen. Now you pay attention ta me and stay put. Get some rest. Let the Cajun do fer you."

"Yes, Master." Kimble paused and wiped at his face. "Kin I says sumpthin'?"

"Whatever ya want, kid."

"When ya gits out of that SHIELD place, promise me ya won' kills nobody."

"What do ya care 'bout that?"

"Cuz it'll start the screamin's again. What if I ain't there ta stops it? Who's gonna takes yer pain? Don' kill no more, it ain't no good fer you," Kimble insisted, looking up into Creed's tawny cat like eyes.

Sabretooth was lost for words. Even now, all this slave wanted to do was care for him. Creed felt a tightness in his chest that robbed him of his breath. He was not prepared for how painful this was turning out to be. He had no reason to doubt he was never coming back but hid it from Kimble, not wanting to cause him further pain. SHIELD was certain to put him to death, the same fate that awaited him if Jael were to catch him. He had some vague memory of something promised to him in return for this favor to Kimble, something that shimmered in the back of his mind like golden glitter, like the gleaming gold of lion's fur, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Either way, he was screwed for sure now that he'd been captured, and he knew it. His whole purpose for being here was to say goodbye. "Can't promise ya that... but...I promise ya I'll try."

Iceman had been on guard duty when this group arrived, punishment for some prank no doubt, and he snorted his disbelief from behind Logan at those words, but Wolverine was standing quiet with his arms crossed. Logan was stunned by what he was seeing now. He could sense no deception coming from the man he'd regarded only as an unstoppable death machine. The rage that was always present behind Creed's eyes was gone, replaced by what could only be described as a lucid kind of sanity he'd never seen before. This was the explanation for the change in Creed's smell. The anger and insanity were gone, reducing him to an almost normal state. Such a drastic change in hormone levels changed his scent, just as if he'd taken a drug. Could Kimble really be responsible for that? Remy said Kimble could heal, that he had some sort of soothing quality during close contact. The nose never lies, it had to be true. In Sabretooth's case, the affects of that seemed to be lasting. Logan had never witnessed the depth of emotion and sadness from Creed as he saw now.

Kimble scrunched even closer against the hard, unyielding barrier that separated him from the only one he believed could really ever be his Master. "I loves ya, Kristalay."

Sabretooth lowered his eyes and sniffed, trying to maintain some kind of control in front of his enemies. The truth was, his heart was breaking in a way he'd never believed possible. "I know it. I'll be seein' ya again, just not fer a real long time. You gotta take care. Let these guys watch over ya. You gotta find yer angel."

Kimble shivered. "You knows about that?"

"Sure. Jael told me. 'S why I nabbed ya in the first place."

It was Kimble's turn to look away. "There ain't no angels fer monsters like me."

"**Checknasay rehan talef,**" Lin said softly, popping up for the first time as he spoke his sad mantra. It hadn't gone unnoticed by some in the room that he hadn't spoken until now. Kimble's love for his Master had held the latent personality in check until his own insecurities got in the way.

Creed growled sharply, he didn't know what Lin had said, but the way he'd lowered his eyes and slumped his shoulders in shame was telling enough. "You listen up, pup. Yer no monster. I'm qualified ta say that so you listen up good. Yer no monster, you just been helpin' one, that's all."

Kimble looked back at him, unbelieving.

"No it's true. You've helped me in a way no one's ever been able ta do and I appreciate it more'n I can say. Yer the only one who ever gave a shit about me. The only one. If it wasn't fer you, Mary never woulda come to me. I know you were jealous of her, but it never meant I didn't care about ya. That's why I have to set ya free. You got too much ta do ta be hangin' on ta me. Go on, find yer angel. Do what you were meant to do. Stay here and keep safe. Will ya do that for me?"

Kimble started to cry again, sobbing loudly. "No, don' leave us, please! I'm sorry I gots so mad about Mary!"

"This ain't got nuthin' ta do with her, kid. I'm goin' ta jail. I have ta let ya go."

Kimble wasn't listening. He continued to cry and plead. "Don' leave us...we gots ta have a Master. There ain't no livin' without one!"

"Then my last order as yer Master is fer you ta stop lettin' that kinda thinkin' rot yer brain, pup. You shoved a sword through my guts, nearly cut me in half. You don't want Remy fer yer Master? Makes no difference ta me. You can take care of yerself just fine. You don' need nobody."

Kimble sobbed and lowered his head, defeated. The Master didn't understand. No one did.

"You listenin' ta me?"

"Yes, Master," Kimble said softly, merely being obedient.

"I'm not yer Master. Not no more."

"Kristalay," Kimble whimpered, his heart as hopelessly shattered as his mind.

"All right. Kristalay," Creed repeated, accepting Kimble's moniker. It meant something more now than it had before, he felt a twinge inside that resonated pleasantly. He didn't really remember the dream of light and the glory he'd felt there, he just knew that this name was now his and he would never take another. "That'll do."

Kristalay withdrew, already hardening on the outside as he put up his defenses. "Now go on, get some rest. I'll come find ya when I can."

"I wants ta touch ya...please," Kimble insisted, not wanting Victor to leave him yet.

Kristalay looked up at Henry. Against his better judgment, the doctor punched in the code and set Kimble free. Immediately, the pilot scrambled over and dove in the arms of his former Master, trembling with joy. "I loves ya... I missed ya so bad!"

"I know," Kristalay replied softly, his voice thick with emotion. He'd been good until he felt the Siskan come against him. Up close like this, it was hard to deny the love he felt nor the desire. Kimble held the key to his emotional freedom, Kimble had killed his terrible rage. Now, he was never going to feel that rush ever again, Kimble's special magic power smashing into his brain. It was just as well that he was going to his death, he didn't want to live without it. He closed his eyes as he felt the impossible happen. He shuddered as the hot salty tears finally spilled down his cheeks, something he hadn't thought he would ever be capable of doing.

"They tooks my collar away," Kimble whispered. "It wuz so pretty with the tag an' all."

"I told ya, ya don't need it no more." Kristalay squeezed Kimble tightly and choked on a single wrenching sob. He would take a thousand beatings over this terrible ripping of his heart. He'd rather be burned alive.

Kimble looked up at him, startled to hear it. Anyone might have mistaken the sound for a cough or Kristalay clearing his throat, but not this one. He pulled back and wiped his Master's cheeks. "For me? Kristalay..."

Kristalay tried to fight his raging emotions, a battle he still wasn't used to even having. "You gonna do what I asked? I can't stand ta see ya like this. Yer all bruised up an' broken."

"Yes, Kristalay. I promise."

"All right, then," Kristalay said and gathered himself, willing his emotions back into submission. He was well aware of the crowd around them and how this must look, but he had had so much he had needed to say to Kimble and now it was done. It was finished.

Kimble leaned in to kiss him, to show he had understood it all, but stopped when he saw the look in his former Master's eyes. _Not here, not in front of them. _Kimble nodded with a pained smile and withdrew. He was disappointed but he wouldn't argue, he was a Courtesan obeying the rules of his Master, he wouldn't ruin this moment with his own needs and desires.

Satisfied now that his deed was done, Kristalay reached out and scooped Kimble up gently, lifting him with care not to bump his feet. He lay the pilot down on his bunk and fussed over him, confused that there were no blankets in here. He could feel the heat was cranked up in the tiny room, so he guessed these X guys knew what they were doing. He smoothed Kimble's hair back and gave him one last look.

Kimble shivered, not liking what he saw there. "Am I never gonna sees ya again?"

Kristalay didn't answer immediately. He knew the chances of that were slim. For him, there would be no trial. His illustrious career spanned decades, the slaughter of innocents well documented. SHIELD would destroy him if they could, or at least have a great deal of fun trying. He couldn't stop the twitch of pain the thought gave him. It would be terrible... and exactly what he deserved. "Sure, kid. Just not for a while."

Kimble saw the lie and the tears which had always come to him so easily, spilled out of him again. "No, no! You gots ta run then, don' let them kills ya!"

"There ain't nowhere fer me ta run. I done this world a lot of damage. Time fer me to pay."

"N-no!" Kimble shrieked, his voice flooded with panic.

"Quit that shit!" Kristalay snarled suddenly, not wanting to hear him cry anymore. Another traitorous tear leaked from him and he wiped it away.

Kimble cowered, ever obedient. He was trembling violently now, but his mouth was closed.

"None of this was yer fault, you remember that. What's happening now is from my own doin', my own claws, kid. This ain't you. I came all this way just ta make sure ya know it. There ain't gonna be no feelin' guilty 'bout me. Understand?"

"I done this..."

"No! I did this, I done the killin' that put me here. You done nuthin' bad, only good things from the first day ya ever come ta be with me. You done a lot of good fer me, be happy with that. These folks love ya, they're gonna take good care of ya. You gotta be strong, find yer angel. Be happy," Kristalay said, backing away to the door. Kimble started to speak, but Kristalay held up a finger. "We said goodbye, you an' me. I heard every word ya said and I ain't never gonna forget."

Kimble couldn't contain his pain, he turned away and broke down again into terrible wracking sobs. His real Master wasn't dead by his hand after all, but he was as good as gone. Nothing had changed in a meaningful way for the Siskan. What did it matter who pulled the switch when the end result was that he was once more alone with no one to love and care for him for real?

Kristalay backed up and walked calmly to his cell. He moved all the way to the back and stood in one corner, turning his back on the others. He was at a complete loss as he heard Kimble continue to bawl. The sound of it had always wrenched at his ice cold heart, melting away his self imposed defenses and wounding him. No one else had ever affected him this way. He covered his face and willed himself not to break down and cry again. He wouldn't give the X-men the satisfaction of watching him fall apart, least of all his half brother. He had accomplished what he came here to do, but he felt no peace.

---------------------------------

Henry gave Kimble's former Master a minute to compose himself before coming over. He stood now in his cell with his eyes closed, trying his best to block it all out. He didn't move as he heard Beast clear his throat behind him. "What."

"Tell me what happened when Kimble was with you. He has said nothing about what went on."

Kristalay wouldn't look at him. "That's private 'tween him an' me."

"Some of it, certainly. But not all of it. We know you had Leon in a cell and that you must have used someone else to power him. Tell me about the power supply."

"I had some chick named Mary. SHIELD took her already."

"Her plasma, was it the same as Leon's?"

"Don't know. I figure so, I guess."

"Was it the same in strength?"

Kristalay thought a minute before answering. "No, I think she mighta been stronger. She was makin' him high as a kite. Why?"

"Well, there are many kinds of bio-produced plasma. Some are produced by the body itself, but the stronger bio-producers usually require some solar input. Did Mary use the sun to power up?"

"Sometimes. Guess I never really thought much about it. She was always out sunnin' herself and had the windows open all the time. I just figured it was a chick thing."

"Well, it might not have been. We do have contact with one producer of bio-plasma, but it's solar based. If it's as compatible as I suspect, we could try bringing him here for the repair."

"Who ya thinkin' of?" Logan grumbled from close by.

"Neal Sharra."

"Thunderbird? Nobody's heard from him in weeks. He took off after Bin Laden. He's gone Muslim, tryin' ta find out what went wrong," Logan said, unable to hide a tone of disdain. He had never found religion in his long life, he had suffered too much so needlessly to maintain any kind of faith in a benevolent god.

"I'll double my efforts to find him. He must be around somewhere," Henry replied.

Kristalay interrupted them by asking, "Can ya give Kim somethin' ta make him sleep? I don't want him ta see me gettin' carted off. He knows I ain't ever comin' back from this."

"Only if ya promise not ta put up a fuss when SHIELD gets here," Logan demanded. He still couldn't believe that Sabretooth had just waltzed in here simply to say goodbye to his former house pet. There had to be more to this than that, he just couldn't figure out what.

"I promise," Kristalay said, locking his rival with his eyes so he'd see his sincerity.

"I'll give him something. I have a tonic that puts him out pretty good," Henry said and departed. He would have given Kimble the tonic anyway, but if it kept Kristalay quiet as well, all the better.

Logan stood quiet and the two men stared each other down. Logan was still amazed at the sanity there in Kristalay's eyes. The wildness and anger was gone and it was like looking at a stranger. Kristalay was still challenging him to comment on his relationship with Kimble, but Logan didn't think it was worth it. Not with everyone still hanging around waiting. So instead he said, "I'm sorry."

Kristalay cocked his head, his eyes squinting a little. He wasn't sure what Logan was apologizing for. It certainly was out of character. Restored memories or not, they had done a lot of damage to each other over the years.

"I'm sorry for yer papa, for Rose...for all of it," Logan said. He knew Sabretooth was going to die and he had so much he wanted to say. He had never been good at this personal, emotional bullshit and his words were faltering and stumbling about like newborns, uncertain where they were going.

Kristalay nodded and another traitorous tear fell. He sniffed and looked away, knowing just how Logan felt. Damn, he was turning into a total wuss over this crap.

"Have you ever been happy?"

Kristalay turned back, startled by the unexpected question. He saw the need in Logan's eyes and so he answered, "Yeah. This past Christmas. I got this small place up in Maine. It ain't much, just a cabin in the woods, but it's real quiet. Got the trees all around. I ain't never had much need fer Christmas, but Mary wanted ta put up a tree. She an' Kim had such a good time. They was all drunk and laughin'," He smiled a little at the thought, his eyes glazing over for a moment. "Well, that night we had all the lights out 'cept fer the tree an' the fire. I was sittin' there, a little buzzed from smokin' an all an' I looked up and Kim was standin' there in the doorway, jus' lookin' at me. He had that smile... the one he always has fer me even though I ...even though I ain't always so nice. He come over and he... he just come over an' lay with me. Not foolin' around 'r nuthin'. He just wanted ta put his head in my lap so I would pet him. I mean, Leon wasn't there. He had no reason... no reason ta want ta be there from bein' forced. He was there 'cause that's what he really wanted. He didn't go ta Mary, he came ta me. He came ta **me**, understand?" He looked back at Logan and waited for the nod before he continued.

"Yeah, I been happy. He's the only one who ever loved me...**ever**. He seen past Sabretooth and saw Kristalay. He seen **me**. He's the only one in my whole stupid life that ever loved me."

Kristalay paused to wrestle his raging emotions under control. Lord, he wanted to just bawl right now and it was horrible for him. "Mary come ta me after that. She didn't love me so much as Kimble, at least I don't think so, but we didn't have all that much time. We only had a month. If Kimble hadn't...if he hadn't calmed me down so much, I woulda just clawed her up like I done everybody else. When I was with her I got the idea that maybe I could be normal like all the rest of you. A normal man with a normal life. Kim got a little jealous of that, an' I'm sorry. I would do anything fer him, anything. Shit, I busted up four of my best guys just cause they fucked with him somethin' awful."

Logan shuddered, he couldn't help it. He had a flash memory of the tape and it still made him cringe. No one should ever have to go through what Kimble had. At least those guys got what they deserved, he believed. The world was better off without them.

Kristalay continued. "Kimble calmed me down, got most of that out of me. I ain't really killed nobody since then. Not fer sport. Not 'cause I couldn't make myself stop."

"What about the Rally?" Wolverine couldn't help but say.

"I didn't kill no one up close. Ya knows the difference."

Logan nodded, but refused to excuse it.

" 'Sides, that was a job for Jael. Was bad enough I took his prize, I couldn't stiff the guy twice. Lookin' back on it, I shoulda run. I shoulda jus' taken Kim and Mary and run. It don't make no difference now, I guess. SHIELD's gonna put me down. Least I can count on ol' Fury ta do it right. I don't want there ta be nuthin' left of me. I just want it ta be done."

"Well, if it counts fer somthin', I'm sorry things worked out the way they did. We've wasted a lot of time, you an' me."

Kristalay nodded, but had one last question. "That girl in the hall. She knew me, I could tell. I ain't all that surprised that a girl would freak at the sight of me --- I ain't that dumb --- but why did she know me? I can see in yer eyes that ya know."

Wolverine hesitated. He knew Sabretooth wasn't coming back from this and there was something in the man's eyes. He was a dead man walking, he wasn't going to fight this. Logan swallowed and answered, "She's yer daughter."

Kristalay nodded, he suspected as much. He could see the memory now, the blonde haired twins. He should have known then, but he hadn't. The bloodlust had been on him then, but it hadn't stopped him from knowing those twins were probably his. "Kinda feel sorry fer the kid, havin' a no good rat bastard loser fer a dad."

_Yeah, you pretty much know exactly what that's like, don't you, Dog?_ Logan couldn't help but think. "She don't know."

"Then don't tell her. Jus' take real good care of her and don't tell her nuthin'."

Wolverine nodded, seeing in Kristalay the truth. He wouldn't go after her even he were to escape.

Logan straightened up when the door opened to the holding cell area and Nick Fury himself came in. How could he not? Sabretooth was the ultimate prize.

"G'bye, James," Kristalay said, backing up a little. He couldn't help but be a little defensive. These men were taking him to his death.

"Bye, Victor." It was the first time he had ever called his brother by his first name to his face.

Fury came up, oblivious to the tender moment that had just transpired. "So this is Sabretooth, huh? I've seen you looking better, son," he said to Kristalay, his smile large and gloating.

Kristalay twitched and his lips pulled back to show his teeth, a reflexive automatic response to the taunt.

"Remember yer promise," Logan cautioned. He stepped back to allow Krsitalay to see past him to where Kimble lay in his bunk. Henry had dosed the pilot and he was out cold asleep and snoring softly.

Kristalay nodded and backed down.

Fury cocked an eyebrow. "Well, looks like you got this one tamed."

"Just get this over with, Nick," Logan snapped and walked away.

Fury snapped his fingers and two men came to the cell with large tranquilizer guns. Henry deactivated the shield to the cell and the men fired their darts quickly, not giving Kristalay a chance to charge. He didn't even try, not even when they reloaded and shot him again. Kristalay groaned from the sedatives and slumped against the back wall, sliding down to the floor.

Quick as a wink, the men came in and snapped a large restraining collar on him.

"Hey!" Henry protested. "You leave that on and the drugs will kill him!" The darts had been large, each one capable of taking Kristalay down by themselves.

Fury just looked at him like he was an idiot. "The fucker's goin' down anyways. What do you care?"

Henry had no logical response. It occurred to him that the drugs were a mercy killing compared to what Jael would have done. He backed off and said nothing more as Kristalay was loaded onto a gurney and strapped in. Even collared and sedated, he was gagged and his hands enclosed in large restraints he never would have been able to cut out of. Fury had some papers for the Professor to sign and then the notorious monster that was Sabretooth was gone.

Henry couldn't help but look in at Kimble, fearful he had seen any of this. The pilot was curled up now, balled up around a pillow he gripped tightly as if it was a protective shield. In spite of the noise that SHIELD had made Kimble never stirred.


	3. Chapter 3

(Three)

Karen sat next to Molly's bed in Med Bay, her face tight with worry. Molly's tiny hands had been bandaged and she'd been strapped to the bed just in case she woke violently. Her injuries weren't severe, she just had some deep scratches and had needed a couple of stitches. The girl had been sedated, but had just now started to revive, her eyes puffy and swollen. Karen gently brushed her hair back. "How are you feeling?"

Molly raised her shackled hands and signed clumsily, **_Tired._**

Karen sensed no more violent anger residing in this tiny girl and fumbled with the shackles, releasing her hands. "Do you want anything?"

_**Call Gambit.**_

"What?"

_**Call Gambit for me.**_

Karen glanced up at Logan who was slouched against the wall beside her, an unreadable look on his face. SKristalay had been taken an hour ago and things were finally settling down. He had come here to lend Karen his support. Karen was glad to have him here and she said to Molly, "Remy's father died. He left after the funeral and no one knows where he is."

Molly began to softly cry in frustration.

"Oh, baby," Karen gently soothed. "What's so important that it can't wait?"

_**I saw the Lion Man.**_

"What Lion Man? The one from your dreams? Is that who you think that guy was in the hall?"

**_Yes. It was the Lion Man._ _I know it was him._**

"What's that got ta do with Gambit?" Wolverine grumbled. His eyes had taken on a glimmer of suspicion. He hadn't been happy about the thief's friendship with this girl and her asking for him now in connection with Sabretooth raised his ire even more. He had been vigilant of the pair, he didn't think Remy had overstepped his bounds – yet. But the way Molly was calling for him made him uneasy. It was like they were lovers already.

Molly continued to feebly sign with her hands, trying to explain. **_He knows about the Lion Man, he fought a Lion Man before, maybe even the same one. That's why he has those scars. He can help me kill the Lion Man._**

Logan shook his head, relieved that Molly wanted Gambit because she thought they shared a common enemy and not a common bed. Still, he wanted Remy nowhere near her and tried to step in thief's place as comforter. "You don't need ta worry about the Lion Man, darlin'. SHIELD took 'im. He ain't ever comin' back, that's a promise."

Molly glanced up at him, unconvinced. **_He'll get out, he always does. He's the Lion Man._**

"Why don't you get some rest," Karen suggested. She could sense the rising tension in the room as Logan's protection gears whirled once more into action. "I'll try to find Remy for you if that's what you want. Sleep, now."

**_Please. I have to talk to him._**

"I'll do my best."

Molly nodded and closed her eyes, curling up on her side and getting comfortable. Karen covered her up gently with the blanket and she and Logan retreated to the hallway. Jean was there. "How is she?"

"She's shaken up, but I think she'll be all right," Karen said. "She'll need some rest, some hugs."

Jean smiled. "I don't think that'll be a problem in this place. She's a good kid."

Henry came from Security, his eyes tired and red. He thumped at the soda machine, brining down a well earned Coke. "Is this a party? I must have missed the invitation," he joked weakly to the crowd.

"How's Kimble?" Logan wanted to know.

"He's still asleep. All's quiet for now. Molly?"

"She's sleeping now, too. She asked for Gambit."

"He's being most uncooperative," Beast said, a smile smoothing the tiredness from his furry face. "He's very good at slipping away when he's in pain. I've had no luck locating him. I'll leave another message on his service."

"Let Molly know if he calls."

"I will. Why don't you get some rest, you both look wiped. I'll let you know if anything changes with Molly."

"Thanks," Karen replied and took Logan's hand, leading him back upstairs.

Wolverine allowed himself to be led away, loving her touch and her smile. He was tired, tired down to his bones and ripped up and bloody. He'd washed up a little in the Med Bay bathroom after the SHIELD guys had left, but it wouldn't be enough to erase the damage from the brawl he'd just had. The fight with his brother and all of the stress from the past few days had been taking their toll. He felt heavy and knew if he lay down, he could sleep for a week.

Karen took him to her room and tugged him into the shower, dumping his ruined clothing onto the floor like the rags they now were. She washed him, chuckling softly when she saw him close his eyes with contentment. Logan was an odd choice for her, not her typical fare. He was shorter than most men, only about five two or so, but solid muscle. He was hairy, too. He had a light covering of black hair over the top of his back and most of his arms, not something she would normally find appealing. But for some reason the combination of his steel grey eyes and the sly twist of his smile as he would look at her when he thought she wasn't looking made it all worthwhile. Just one minute under that benevolent, loving gaze was enough to melt her heart. Besides, all that hair merely gave her something to grip onto or yank when he got out of hand.

She knew he was a hard man, not one to open up and tell all, but she knew he loved her. She knew it when he turned towards her now and kissed her, leaving his exhaustion behind as his passion for her took over. As rough as he might be with the outside world, he was always gentle with her. He was passionate, full of fire, but touched her carefully as if he might hurt her if he let go with everything he felt inside.

Wolverine would not be considered a romantic by most folks who would stop to look at him, but he had his moments. Like now as he scooped her up, careful not to slip on the bathroom floor, and carried her out to the bed. He'd been avoiding her like this for days, lost in survivor mode as he fortified his home, his lair. All that was forgotten now as he finally let go and took her love, using it to heal himself on the inside.

He was quite old and got around. Age can equal knowledge and unlike his half brother, Logan had the honor to learn how to love well. He touched his lover with passion and grace, but also great care. He knew what she liked and didn't like and never forced anything on her she wasn't willing to do. Thankfully, she was quite adventurous, as was he. They, too, had made good use of the flower field, abandoning their favorite spot only when it grew too cold.

How Wolverine loved this woman. He loved the smell of her so close and especially that little sigh she always made as he first plunged into her. She would shiver every time, the ultimate compliment. Her legs would come up around him and he knew no greater heaven. He didn't even care of she yanked on his back hair a little, hell, he even liked it. If they got really rambunctious, she would claw him with her nails, something sure to set him on fire. It did bother her that her hickeys didn't last, though --- something he was quite proud of. They'd have themselves a nice little chew fest, but it was always her who had to wear a shirt with a high collar. He'd walk next to her, trying not to laugh but oh, so proud of his handiwork.

He took her now, loving that little sigh, and wondering why the hell he'd waited so long to do this. It wasn't good to hold himself back, but old habits were hard to get rid of. He let go now, happy that she didn't mind at all when he was a little bit rougher than normal. His pace was fast but not frantic and sure enough, her hands came around to grip the longer hair at the nape of his neck.

"Logan..." she breathed, and bucked under him.

She was so easy. So easy to get off he was sometimes jealous. It certainly made his job easier, all kidding aside. A minute later and he was climaxing himself, grunting softly in her ear.

Karen stroked her hands through his long, wild hair and chuckled at his noise, or lack thereof. Being a feral creature also made him quiet by nature. He wasn't loud when he finished, certainly not as loud as Jean and Scott, the guy with the glasses who roomed just next door. Those two could bring the house down if they wanted to. No hiding what they were up to. Maybe Logan was just quiet because they weren't married like his teammates were. Perhaps, if Logan offered himself to her and they married, she'd yank on that hair just a little bit harder, just to see if he would make enough noise to raise a few eyebrows in the house.

Afterwards, when they were quiet now, Wolverine drifted off to sleep, her heartbeat soothing him away to pleasant dreams. He'd warned her about his violent nightmares, yet he had never had one when he was with her like this. He always dropped off quickly and slept the silent dreams of the truly at peace.

Karen gently stroked his hair back again, too wound up from the day's events to drop off herself. She had a lot to consider. She had been aware of Molly's affections towards Remy, but didn't have the same reservations that Logan did. Sometimes it takes a more objective view to see things clearly. Wolverine saw Remy as shifty, untrustworthy at times, especially when it came to women. She and Logan debated Gambit frequently and Karen was now familiar with his crimes. The problem was, Wolverine was too close to the boy to see him clearly. Remy had honor even if Logan didn't see it. It had come out in his reasons for the Massacre in the first place, Karen reasoned. Misguided intentions aside, Remy had wanted a cure for his destructive lack of control with his powers. He'd sought out help for it. If the thief was so horrible, so much a killer, he wouldn't have cared who he might hurt. It was just a shame that the price for that cure had been so high. Even so, he'd grabbed a child on the way out. With his guts ripped open, he still grabbed a child, someone he could try to save. He would have escaped more quickly if he'd left her behind, but he'd taken her just the same. That meant something to Karen.

Karen also had an idea that Kimble was tied up in Remy's motivations for things, too. Gambit was seeking redemption anywhere he could find it. He had to save Kimble, it was all part of this intense need to make up for things that he carried inside of him. It would probably be an urge, a drive, that he would possess forever. This was Remy's "hero" spirit, the way it would manifest itself for the rest of his life, probably. If he lost Kimble now, Remy might break. Kimble was perhaps another version of that tiny Morlock child, Gambit had to get him out of danger no matter what the cost.

Wolverine had listened to Karen's thoughts on the matter and although he was being slow about it, she could see the gears whirling. She had given him a different perspective on things. Still Logan was very stubborn. What about Rogue? That wasn't finished yet, he didn't think.

Karen countered with the idea that maybe Rogue was Remy's punishment. Perhaps he felt he deserved her on some level. If he could convince her he was worthy of her love, he would be free from his demons. He took her punishment, the horrible wrenching of his heart, because he felt he deserved it. He wasn't good enough for anything or anyone else. Maybe, Rogue had left him behind in Antarctica because she'd felt his guilt, his need to be punished for his crimes. He'd felt he deserved to be left behind like trash and so she had. Rogue had touched him, absorbed his memories, his guilt. Perhaps even his need for that final punishment and had acted on that without knowing.

Logan had scowled at her. "If that was true, what about Molly? What's his interest in her? I ain't happy with what's goin' on there."

Karen smiled. "Maybe Remy had finally decided he'd been punished enough. You've seen the change in Rogue, how nice she's been. Remy's hesitating. He's not jumping back."

"Molly's too young fer him," he grumbled, still unwilling to budge.

"Yes, she is. But she won't be forever."

How Logan had fumed quietly at that! Karen let the matter drop, allowing her new love to digest it all. She knew he'd come around eventually. With men like Wolverine, all it took was time. Her father had taught her that. In the meantime, all they could do was sit back and watch, wait. Hope that things didn't fall apart too quickly. Hope that Kimble would heal.

------------------------------

Kimble came slowly awake a few hours later. He'd had the most marvelous dream where his Kristalay had come and swallowed him up in his massive arms and made all of his pain and suffering go away. They made slow, glorious love and Kimble's body tingled and shimmered from the heat of it, that love more powerful and fulfilling than any plasma glow.

Kimble opened his eyes and looked across to Kristalay's empty cell. He gave a soft cry of dismay and pain when he saw he was truly alone. He'd been gone almost a year and come full circle 'round with nothing to show for it but the pain and suffering of those who somehow still loved him. He was here, all alone and Masterless once more. He would never consider Remy's ownership of him to be anything more than an empty gesture, a token effort made to thwart 'Shay's ill intentions. Right now, what Lakotashay had to offer was much more appealing. He cried out once, loud and chilling, a sound full of grief and pain and then lay still once more. He retreated deep inside himself, allowing Lin to take his place. He wanted nothing more to do with the outside world.

Bobby was on watch and he immediately called Henry on the intercom. His arms were covered in gooseflesh from Kimble's outpouring of grief and he felt sick. He never wanted to hear that sound again.

Henry came on the double but when he came to Kimble's cell, he thought there must be some mistake. The cell appeared empty. He then realized that the pilot was now hiding under the bed.

Henry entered the cell and crouched down. The pilot had curled up impossibly small, folding himself up as tightly as possible. He had stripped down and used his boxer shorts to bury his head completely, only his nose and mouth was visible. Beast knew then that Lin had done this.

"You all right?" he asked gently, uncovering Lin's face a little and touching his shoulder.

"**_We stay in the small places. It's safe there,"_** Lin replied softly. His voice was slurred and dreamy, but his cheeks were still wet from tears shed for his poor dead Kristalay. **_"We'll stay here until 'Shay does fer us. It won't be safe until then."_**

"What?" Henry asked in confusion. He only understood about half of that, his lessons in Siskan paying off a little, but he needed more time to learn the rest. "It will be all right. We'll take care of you," he offered as consolation. He had to say something to that little child's voice, it had sounded so tired and sad.

"Leave us alone!" Lakotashay hissed, taking over. "There ain't nuthin' left an' there ain't gonna be! Go away!"

"Why are you so angry? You know you didn't kill your Master, there is no reason to be upset."

"Just cuz Zander's sword didn't do the deed don't mean we ain't responsible! If he hadn't come back fer us, he wouldn't've got caught!"

"He came because he loved you."

"An' that love killed him!"

"No, I rather think it saved him, actually."

"**_You really think so?"_** came Lin's tiny voice, filled with childish wonder and hope.

Henry took a minute to mentally decipher the Siskan, inwardly cursing the fact that Lin never spoke in any other language. Again he got most of that, the context of it made easier by the sound of Lin's hope mixed in. "Oh, yes. I've never seen him at such peace with himself. You helped him and he loved you for it. You gave him more than anyone ever has, I heard him say it."

"And then gave him a sword in his guts!" 'Shay snarled, returning. "We kills everathin' we touch! We ain't worthy of no more Masters! All we do is kill!"

"It doesn't have to be that way. You have the power to stop it."

"No we don't! It just keeps happnin' The only way it's gonna stop is when we die. That's the only thing that will work, the only way to stop it."

"**_Our sickness... it's so very bad,"_** Lin said, his voice turning sad and woeful. **_"We's always been bad. Never been good enough fer nuthin'. Stupid Siskan trash. Ugly an' in the way." _**

"That's not true and you know it," Henry insisted, knowing that his words were empty. This he had understood because little Lin had so often repeated it for Fallen or Seth to translate for him. He could see that both Lin and Lakotashay seemed to agree on this point and would not be dissuaded easily. It pained Beast to see the Siskan so smashed like this. He remembered how playful and charming Kimble had been on the ship, especially when he and Remy had been dancing. That pilot had been so full of fun, full of life. What he saw before him was a wrecked machine, a creature broken down by violence and intolerance. Fallen should never have rescued him, he believed at that moment. He felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest when the pilot spoke next.

"It is true! Yer the one who don't know nuthin'! I hates you!" 'Shay replied, her voice full of pain and suffering. "I hates you and evrathin' and evrabody! I hates this place, this stupid, stinkin' life! I hates you, I hates you, I hates you!" She broke down into tears and retreated into the wad of cloth around them. She continued to bawl and was unresponsive when Henry tried uselessly to reason with her again.

'Shay wasn't stupid. She didn't believe Creed when he said the collective personalities weren't some kind of terrible monster just as she knew he'd been lying when he said he would come back for them. She knew what she'd done just as she also knew when she was being jerked around, she told herself stubbornly. They'd been accepted among the Sabretooth's motley band of monsters because that was where they truly belonged, there among the damned. No words from a departing Master would change that.

Lakotashay also knew their injuries were fatal even if Henry didn't and it pleased her. Kimble's body couldn't get enough power from the Ristle to heal itself and sustain their life. They were dying slowly and painfully but a slow agonizing death was more than they deserved. They were a disease called pain and suffering and everyone would be better off when they were gone. Until then, she would just shut them down and let death take them at its slow and steady pace, unresistant and compliant.

'Shay's tears trailed off into silence and she grew still, her eyes red and glassy. Henry snapped his fingers in front of the Siskan's face but got no response. He sighed when he saw the pilot was as good as gone. He left swiftly and returned to his lab, resuming his search for the missing Neal Sharra. He was having his doubts he would ever find the lad, the boy certainly knew how to disappear. At the same time, he gave Remy a quick call. He got only the answering service and left a message, hoping Gambit wouldn't take too long to respond. He was discouraged by these small failures, but mostly from Kimble's swift decline.

He stooped over his desk, removing his glasses to rub his eyes. He wasn't prone to despair, having mastered his emotions long ago, it was the scientist in him, but he wasn't immune. He'd always been strong. He'd been raised by kind and loving parents, they had put themselves in serious hock to pay for his education. It taught him responsibility and gave him a sense of what a true family was. He'd repaid their kindness by graduating at the top of his class. Several of his experiments had paid off and he held enough patents to keep him and his parents quite comfortable. He would never forget their sacrifice.

He shivered and a tear escaped him. They had an obligation to save Kimble, the pilot was part of his family now and he had a responsibility to find his trouble and heal him. It was something he didn't seem to be handling very well. He just didn't know what to do for the kid. He knew Kimble was dying, that he was slipping away a degree at a time. Kimble needed energy to keep the cold from his inner core in check. He wasn't getting enough and was gradually freezing to death. Their options for treating this were severely limited. Maybe he could set up a stasis tank to keep him warm, but that would be the same as holding him a hostage in his own body. That was no way to live. Beast sighed in frustration, he was a doctor, a damn good one, but Kimble was clearly beyond his help.

He just hoped Remy would return soon, the word had already come that his father had passed away, the funeral was two days ago. Where the hell was he?


	4. Chapter 4

(Four)

Gambit was having quite the adventure. This bizarre surreal trip into Neverland had begun the moment he'd accepted Trishnar's invitation to stay here at his huge mansion. Babette had taken him to a massive bedroom fit for a king and gotten him settled in. He was stunned when he saw the size of this room, it was way more than he needed and filled with expensive furnishings. The bed was a monster four poster that could sleep ten of the orphan kids back home at Father Duncan's and was draped with heavy curtains and mosquito netting as was the norm for this part of the country. He had a separate bathroom with a shower and recessed bathtub and a closet full of expensive toiletries, most of them imported from Europe. Everywhere around him were luxuries even beyond what existed in his father's house. He was a little overwhelmed by it all.

Babette found his wonder amusing and tossed him down on the enormous bed, ravishing him again right then and there. Later, there was a soft knock on the door. Babette answered for him and told him a servant was here, bearing him gifts. Trishnar had noticed Remy had brought no luggage with him, just a small bag of personal items from his hotel. He had picked up a few things since leaving his father's house so abruptly, but had no spare clothes. Here now was a magnificent set of Dognan uniforms, all in the cavalry style and made of very good cloth. Somehow Trishnar had guessed his size and dug these up for him. They had been altered to fit his human legs while he was up here with Babette and came with an invitation for dinner.

Babette dressed him and stood him in front of a large dressing mirror. "Magnificent, you are."

He couldn't deny the fit of these clothes. They were finely made and must have cost a small fortune. He laughed when she nibbled on his ear. " 'Ey, chere. Dis boy ain't 'ad a chance to catch 'is breath!"

"In this house, you won't get one. Meet the rest of the girls tonight, you will. Perhaps Aiden as well. Won't have a moment's peace once they've seen you. Glad I am that had you already, me. Probably won't get another chance, I will, once they've done with you."

Remy just smiled at her, his adoration plain. "You de firs' Siskan I been wit. Dere ain't gonna be another gonna take the place of you."

"Not even your own, him?"

Gambit paused, uncertain. Even now he wasn't sure what he felt for Kimble. He knew he loved Kimble deeply in spite of the fact they hadn't known each other long, something bewildering, but he wasn't sure just how deep that love ran. It hadn't been put to the test. He loved Kimble, but didn't know if that love was enough to make him cross a line that he had never crossed before, he didn't know just how intimate he could bring himself to be with a Siskan so clearly male. Unable to say all that, he said, "He's broken, chere. Right now, 'e hate me. 'E wish for death."

Babette stroked his hair back, feeling his pain. "Stay here, learn from us, you. When go home you do, make him feel better, you will. I'm sure of it, me. Your love for him is stronger than you realize. Now, enough sadness. Come and eat. Have fun and laugh."

She took his hand and led him down the stairs to a large dining room. A long table had been set and Trishnar was already there, seated at the head with two of his officers. Waiting on them was a small group of four women, all of them drop dead gorgeous -- Siskans.

It was a funny thing, just how he knew this. When he had first met Babette, there was a spark between them, an attraction he couldn't explain, just like he had for Kimble. He could argue with himself that it was stress, that it was his never ending need for intimacy and for someone to constantly show him he was desired and needed. But now? He had an idea it was something more. He identified them as Siskan at once, it was like a scent that flowed around them, that drew him in and made him want to get to know them as well as he had known Babette. It bordered on greed and he did his best to curb the sudden desire to meet and greet these girls with uninhibited enthusiasm, but that just wouldn't do. As interested as he was, he never lost his stride and was cool and collected as Babette escorted him into the room and found him his seat.

Babette brought him to a seat next to her Master, nodding at Trishnar just slightly and then melting away. The table was richly dressed , the silver expensive and gleaming. The food was exotic, Dognan no doubt, but smelled inviting and wonderful. There was roasted meat and steaming vegetables, an expensive wine that Remy did recognize that was worth more than most of the teachers' salary back at the Mansion. When Trishnar said he was a king, apparently he wasn't kidding.

Remy hardly had a moment to take all of that in, his thief's eyes ever watchful and calculating, the other Siskans had gathered around him with great interest, forcing Trishnar to introduce them.

Gambit knew Babette of course, but he now met Marielle, a beautiful blonde and Anise, a lovely creature black as coal, a magnificent Negress, and the most exotic. Krista and Frashnay were both striking red heads who seemed to be more infatuated with each other than with him, but came to fawn over him just the same. They were all scantily clad, half naked and impossible to resist. Their Marks were proudly displayed and all were red or brown as Babette's was.

The girls seemed just as interested in Gambit as he was in them. It seemed the standard Siskan hello here was a deep passionate kiss with plenty of tongue and they were not the least bit shy about it, even in the company of their Master. These girls wanted to taste him and taste him they did. He was kissed and fondled without shame, something he struggled with at first, but then just accepted as the way things were. Really, who could complain about being groped by such fantastic and beautiful creatures?

The two Dognan officers seated at the table with Trishnar -- Buckley and Granidad as they would later be introduced -- laughed heartily at the poor thief as he was swamped. It seemed Trishnar had so few human guests, it was always a bit of a joke when they were assaulted so pleasantly like this. They were happy they had been here to see it and they laughed loudly, pouring more wine and teasing him with good natured amusement.

**_"Easy, girls,"_** Trishnar said finally, chuckling softly. **_"I'm sure this tender morsel will stay long enough for you all to have a taste. Let him eat now."_**

They obeyed quickly, but not with the fear as Kimble had from an order from Sabretooth, they laughed and withdrew to begin serving the table, giving Gambit some air. Remy sat back in his chair, a bit blown away and laughing himself at the absurdity of all this. He was surrounded by Siskans, creatures he knew almost nothing about. Their shines were bright all around him now, they had each brushed him gently with their power as they greeted him. He'd been "read" and found to be more than acceptable. Each had given him a mental invitation for play, one he doubted he would be allowed to refuse during his stay here.

The girls went back to attending the table, serving drinks and placing food on their plates. At first it was awkward for Remy to be waited on hand and foot like this, but he did his best to go with the flow. The food was exotic and tasty, Dognan fare far greater than the prepackaged meals he and his teammates had eaten on board the Lucky Dragon.

Remy was introduced to the two officers at the table, but was soon left behind as the conversation took a different tack and centered on politics. It felt so strange to sit here with these men. They were very different from the rough Dognan raiders that had so rudely kidnapped him and his companions nearly a year ago. These men were playful and joking, very regal. They had no wings, but gave off an air of honor, of fierce loyalty to the man sitting at the head of this magnificent table. It was hard to equate these officers with their rough counterparts back on Cerise, the ones who had built the pens and were laying odds on the survivors. It seemed that the behavior of Dognan men was just as varied as humans. We have our saints and our Hitlers and so it was with these creatures as well.

The language here at supper was Dognan and Remy understood none of it, but he didn't mind. His primary focus was on the fine food and the girls. He watched them flit about, serving these strange men with skill and an inborn desire to please. They did this with a real wanting, as if there was no greater pleasure. This wasn't a job or a chore, it was fun to them, and they made a great show of laughing and playing about as they went about it. The Siskans were an excellent team of wait staff, they seemed to anticipate their every want and need and were rewarded with small touches, bringing smiles to their faces. These girls were dressed like whores and subservient, but completely happy in their roles. They were wanted and appreciated.

When the food was eaten, the Dognan conversation lagged a bit and before long, the officers then excused themselves. As they rose, the girls gathered around them, begging flirtatiously to be chosen. Remy picked up fast that to be invited to this table entailed more than food, Trishnar was doling out his Siskans like party favors. Gambit wasn't given much time to be upset about something so uncivilized, for it was clear the girls were eager for it, happy to be serve anyone their Master had invited. Now was a delightful turnabout and Remy couldn't help but laugh at the officers as it was their turn to be ganged up on by the Siskan beauties as they were fondled and blatantly seduced. The officers took Remy's humor in stride and they made a game of it, teasing the girls and making quite a show of making their selections.

One thing Remy picked up on quickly during all of this was that these girls spoke normal Siskan. Even in her own language, Babette's broken speech patterns carried over. That wasn't so with any of the four others he was watching now and he wasn't sure if that meant anything or not. There was much laughter and teasing and finally Frashnay and Marielle were picked, making the other two pout and whimper.

Trishnar quirked an eyebrow at Remy and offered in Siskan, **_"There's two left." _**

Gambit balked a little. It hadn't occurred to him that the invitation to choose would be extended to himself as well. He simply wasn't used to sexual directness like this. Shi'ow-ri was chuckling as he began to look them over, at a loss as whom to choose, **_/ Hmm. A difficult choice. Maybe you could draw straws. /_**

_Dis ain't funny, fille._

**_/ You're right. It's not funny, it's hilarious. /_**

He ignored her and deflected his answer to his host by asking a question that had been on his mind. **_"You said you 'ave six Siskans, Gambit here seen only five." _**

"**_You're pretty sharp. Yes, I have another one, but he prefers to be male. I could send for Aiden if you like, nothing would please him more,"_** Trishnar offered, his eyes merry.

Remy flushed, just as he now knew Trishnar had expected him to. "Merci, _**but non. I t'ink dese 'ere will do just fine."**_

**_/ Chicken /_** Shi'ow-ri teased. She started to cluck softly.

_Paisible, chere! You ain't helpin'!_

"**_Good,"_** Trishnar said, rising. **_"I'll leave you on your own to chose. I myself will retire now, I invite you to a game of racquetball in the morning. Aiden will play, you could meet him then." _**

"Merci. **_Dat'd be nice." _**

"_**Well, good morrow then. Enjoy." **_

Remy thanked him again and Trishnar left, an amused smile on his furry face. Gambit was alone now and facing quite the quandary. He was surrounded by these two lovelies, Babette had disappeared just like a ghost, leaving him on his own. They advanced on him hungrily. Anise came closer still. **_"You don't have to chose, you could have us both." _**

**_/ Now that sounds like fun. Wouldn't want to be impolite. /_** Shi'ow-ri teased, laughing.

_Mercy! Don't you ever shut up? Dis boy's tryin' to t'ink!_

_**/ Oh, is that what it was? It looked a lot more like stalling. /**_

Gambit smiled at Anise disarmingly. **_"Uh, well. Mebbe t'ree's a crowd, wouldn't want someone to get left out." _**

She just laughed at him, winking at her fellow Siskan. **_"That's not a problem." _**

"**_Uhmm..."_** For once, Remy found himself speechless. They took that as acceptance and led him away from the table, tugging him back up to his room and locking themselves in. He remembered making it to the bed and his clothes hitting the floor. After that it was all a great big blur. He was blasted with their power and washed away. He wasn't taken over as Babette had done, but he was still in thrall to them, eagerly performing any task they desired of him.

This wasn't Remy's first group situation, though he hadn't had much experience with them. He generally avoided such things because it was hard for him to assure pleasure for two women at once, but he quickly saw it didn't matter here. These women were Siskan and had no trouble taking care of one another. There was a brief moment when Krista shifted into the skin of a male, using it with great skill to finish Anise and then blow Remy away with her backwash. Anise was right up against him, her mouth on him when she climaxed. Her backwash smashed into him and blacked him out. He remembered reviving sometime later, but not much else after that, only that the game had continued with him still in there somewhere.

He woke the next morning when his curtains were opened and he was suddenly blasted with light. He groaned and rolled over, burying his face into a pillow. Babette's soft laughter licked at him and then her hands gently rubbed his shoulders. "Time to wake. Trishnar wishes to play, him. Have an hour, you do."

Remy chuckled. He had grown to enjoy Babette very much. She was thoughtful of him and he loved how she always spoke to him in English. The house language here was Siskan, but when they were alone, she spoke to him like this. It was as if he were special to her and it pleased him. "Dis boy ain't gonna make it, chere. 'E all pooped out, dem girls done 'im in."

"Aiden will be there."

"And?"

"And meet him, you should. Broken like your Siskan and repaired, he was."

Gambit shifted, raising an eyebrow at her. "What?"

She came closer. "Broken like your Siskan and repaired, he was. Meet him you should. Perhaps give you some hope, he will. He's very curious about you, him."

Remy rolled over and stretched. "If 'e so curious, how come 'e didn't come to dinner last night?"

"Unavailable, he was. With a client," she said evasively, making Gambit wonder if she was lying. "Go on. Get up."

Remy wasn't in the mood to press her. He got up and stiffly shuffled off to the shower, his body tired and sore from the girls. He thought he might not have the energy to play what was sure to be a rigorous game with his host, but the shower revived him and he felt much better afterwards. He came out and saw that he'd been given more clothes, some shorts and tank tops were laid out on the bed. Remy started to protest, his host was being too generous, but Babette shushed him. Her Master was ecstatic he was here and enjoyed giving presents. To refuse would be impolite.

Babette had also brought him a light breakfast of sliced fruit and toast. He found himself ravenous, everything just seemed to smell and taste better here. He did his best not to overeat, he didn't want to ruin his exercise. When Remy had finished, she escorted him down to the gym.

The gym was enormous and well made. There was an Olympic size swimming pool and both a racket ball court and a tennis court. Several exercise machines and weight benches were placed in front of large television screens. Some of Trishnar's officers were using them, working out and joking with one another while the news of this world was being played out before them. Remy also passed a King sized (pun intended) locker room with a sauna and massage room. This was even more impressive than the gym he was using back home.

Trishnar was there waiting for him on the racquetball court and was dressed for play. Trishnar was a large man, his body thick with fur covered muscle, a true winged lion. While he might look regal and intimidating, there was a pleasant vibration of humble amusement that he seemed to have always, he was an easy man for Gambit to like.

Remy looked around, they were alone. **_"It's just us?" _**

"_**Aiden is late. Unusual for him." **_

"**_Babette say he was wit a client last night. Mebbe 'e have so much fun 'e don't want to leave,"_** Remy joked, fooling around. He had slept better than he had in days and was feeling quite chipper.

Trishnar chuckled wryly. **_"That's funny. He was with me." _**

"**_Oh?"_** Remy said, unfazed. "P'etetre, **_you wore 'im out den." _**

"**_Not an easy task with a Siskan, you know. They are quite resilient,"_** his host replied with a playful grin. **_"It takes a Herculean effort, but I can manage. We Dognan are known for our stamina and virility. More so than humans...or so I hear." _**

Remy laughed and was about to respond to the arrogant tease when they were rudely interrupted.

"**Lamask! Lamask jafil utesk a lay!" **

Remy turned to see who had spoken. A young man was jogging towards them with a wide beaming smile on his face, Aiden he presumed. The new arrival was shorter than Remy expected, he was small like Wolverine, but nowhere near as built up. He was lean and cut, dressed in a pair of tight spandex shorts and carrying a racquet in one hand. He was graceful and strong, moving with liquid grace as he lightly trotted over. His hair was corn silk blonde, a bit thin and wispy, shoulder length with long bangs that fell over his eyes as if he was trying to hide. He wore no shirt and his Mark was proudly displayed. It wasn't as bright as Kimble's, he bore a sky blue woman across the long black blade, unadorned but sensuously placed. It was pale like he was and yet still very pretty. He was the only one with that color, the rest of the girls were either red or brown. In this house, Remy was to learn, Aiden was unique.

Aiden first greeted his Master by rubbing his cheek to his Master's, then arching back to let Trishnar stroke his neck with a long sweet swipe of his cat like tongue. The movement was one of long practice and erotic enough to make Remy shiver just a little He understood that Trishnar would not be able to kiss as a human did, his snout and fangs pretty much cemented that, but it didn't mean he couldn't express the same affection without the same measure of sensuality. Aiden stepped back from it, a bit flushed, but when he turned to Remy to offer the same sort of greeting, the Cajun retreated nervously. It hadn't occurred to him that Aiden would expect the usual deep throated kiss as the girls had, but the Dognan kiss he just witnessed had made him reassess the situation. Remy wasn't about to let a man kiss him like that, certainly not a stranger. Kissing Kimble was different, he reasoned. Kimble was his friend and someone who needed comfort. Remy had no clue who this new Siskan was.

Aiden looked at him oddly, a bit put out, Remy had kissed all the other Siskans after all. His smile faltered and some of the spark went out of his eyes. Not wanting to be completely rude, Remy offered his hand instead, but Aiden snorted at it irritably like it was a bad joke and moved out onto the court, clearly offended.

**_/ That was smooth. / _**Shi'ow-ri chirped. She had been quiet so far today, his little commentator from the peanut gallery.

_Not my fault Gambit's a little shy._

_**/ You'd better get unshy if you plan on ever getting to know him. Don't think you made a very good first impression. /**_

_Gambit don't need no kiss fo' dat, chere. I'll try talkin' to 'im._

"**_Don't mind Aiden, he's just a little testy,"_** Trishnar said, a smile teasing his whiskers. He had noted Remy's discomfort and then his perplexed frown. It didn't stop him from chiding gently, **_"We Dognan are not so rigid in our sexual practices and we have so few human guests. He'll be fine once he gets to know you better." _**

That wasn't exactly a put down, but Remy was a little stung. He considered himself fairly liberal in his sexual ideals and hardly shy, certainly not compared to many of the folks back at the Mansion. It made him feel out of place to have some one suggest he was uptight -- it was usually the other way around. He grumbled softly to himself and went back to the game.

Trishnar's words did prove true. This game was really a game for pairs and Remy allowed them to begin first, he wanted to see them interact and learn what he could from them. There was much to see. Aiden partnered up with his Master and as they began to play, Aiden relaxed. He laughed at his Master's jokes and was soon smiling again. He said very little and when he did, it was never in a language Remy understood, but that was okay, sometimes it seemed as though Trishnar didn't get half of what was said himself. Trishnar followed his Siskan by his gestures and tone of voice.

Aiden was bright and quick, agile and talented on his feet. He was not very tall, just a few inches over five feet, but he was quick and nimble. Aiden was aggressive and sensual as he worked out with his Master, not afraid to get a little rough. Remy would laugh, figuring he was making up for his lack of stature with breathtaking grace and speed.

Aiden always seemed to have a half smile on his lips, a sort of tease, but it grew broader still when Trishnar gestured for Remy to take his own place on the court, to have a chance to square off with Aiden himself. Gambit was ready, having watched them for a few minutes now. Aiden's game was flawless, he would be hard to beat, but Remy's purpose here was not to win.

Good thing, because it wasn't about to happen.

Aiden was a skilled player and Remy immediately had a hard time keeping up with him even though Aiden had already been playing awhile with Trishnar before they started. Aiden held nothing back, playing aggressively, but would wait patiently, smiling quietly while Gambit called for time and gasped and heaved for breath. Remy would laugh and make jokes about quitting smoking while Aiden snickered softly without speaking a word.

Trishnar stepped back and allowed them to play for a long while, giving the thief all the time he needed to observe the Siskan in their company. He knew his Siskan well while Remy did not. There was a lot for Remy to see and understand.

Aiden was quiet, Aiden was shy. He did not seem to possess the bubbly personalities of the girls. He certainly made no overtures of love or flirted with Gambit at all, not once he'd seen the look of fear on Remy's face at being kissed. He kept his distance. He seemed moody and even a little sad, but when he laughed, his whole face lit up, making him glow a little with happiness. His shine was bright, the brightest of all the Siskans here. It had shimmered along with him when he'd first jogged over and Remy could see it still even though he'd had no physical contact with him. Always Aiden's eyes held laughter, an arrogance of benevolent nature. They were Kimble's eyes from when he was still in the system, from when he'd been safe and secure enough to be himself.

Aiden was quick, nimble. His body moved with a liquid cat like grace that made Remy think of Kimble in the same way. He was beautiful to Remy in a way he didn't quite understand, it was unlike him to think of a man in those terms, but it was true. Every motion was a dance, every stroke of the racquet controlled and powerful. His eyes often strayed to Remy's face, that small teasing smile constantly in place, but he said nothing to him directly. Even when they finally changed partners again, his game was flawless and he kept pace with his powerful Master, snickering only when he'd been bested.

They played for a long while and when the last game was done, Aiden paused to let Trishnar kiss him again and gave his Master another brush with his cheek He next walked off, giving Remy his back without speaking a word.

Remy quirked an eyebrow at Trishnar when his host gave him an amused chuckle. **_"What?" _**

"_**He's quite taken with you." **_

"_**Really? Don' seem dat way to me." **_

"_**That's because you don't know him. If he disliked you, he would have made a point of touching you, seeing as how you it disturbs you that he's in the skin of a man." **_

"**_It don't disturb me he's a man,"_** Remy said defensively, almost wincing as soon as the words left his mouth. He couldn't help but wonder if that had sounded as weak to Trishnar as it had to himself.

"**_Really?"_** Trishnar teased, flicking his whiskers. **_"Then why didn't you kiss him?" _**

"_**Guys don't kiss guys. Not like dat." **_

"**_Humans, your race is so young. So naive. And yet you wonder why your Siskan is broken,"_** Trishnar said disapprovingly. **_"Shower and rest. Have dinner with me again. Six o' clock."_**

"Oui. **_Gambit will be dere,"_** Remy said lamely, feeling like a kid that's been dismissed.

"**_You came here for an education. Get one. Have Babette show you around,"_** Trishnar said a little more kindly. He bowed and left for the locker room.


	5. Chapter 5

(Five)

Remy stood on the empty court as Trishnar walked away, twirling his racquet in irritation and scowling. If all he had to learn was that homosexuality could be accepted and tolerated, he had little need to stay here. He had already accepted it long before he'd ever met a Siskan, Raul had been one of his closest friends, or at least as close as he ever allowed anyone to get. Still, Remy knew it wasn't his thing, he wasn't ready to let a man touch him like that. _Non, dere's got to be more dan dat. A kiss, a tumble wit me won't fix Kimble no matter if I was brave enough to try it or not. It ain't gonna be enough. 'E need so much more dan dat. Kimble's too sad, too broken up inside._

Remy made his way back up to his room for a quick shower. Once refreshed, he came back down to look for Babette. She was close by and waiting for him, ready to give him a tour as his host had suggested. Remy was a thief, something he would probably be his whole life even if it wasjust in his own mind. He'd had every intention of checking out every inch of this palace in secret if need be, what he hadn't expected was to be given free access. Babette showed him everything.

Trishnar's house was massive, an endless stream of rooms too large to contemplate. It didn't take Remy long to figure out that there was some Dognan magic at work here. What looked like a stately New Orleans mansion on the outside was actually a palace and a working embassy on the inside. Babette tried to explain something about bent physics, there was ten times as much space on the inside of the house than it looked from the outside, a bending of dimensional space. Remy didn't have a prayer of understanding it, that was more up Henry's alley, not his. He was content to be shown around and nodded whenever necessary.

There was much to see. Trishnar was a King, no joke. He had a throne room and everything, a room for entertaining dignitaries, Babette explained. The room was huge with expensive and ornate couches and tables, making the dining room from the previous night look like a fast food restaurant. Lavish paintings and statues adored every wall and corner. The throne was large and elaborate, a gaudy thing of wood and gold, something out of a Renaissance painting. It would have been funny if Remy had thought it wasn't meant to taken seriously.

Beyond that was a full barracks where the officers and working staff were housed. At any one time, Trishnar had as many as five hundred soldiers here, sometimes more. There were weapons – mostly Dognan energy guns – and stored food supplies in case of any siege. Trishnar also possessed a massive hanger with three ships of Dognan design, not dissimilar to the Lucky Dragon only much, much larger. Unlike the Dragon, these vessels were fully weaponized and ready for battle. Remy couldn't help but think this man was capable of taking over any one of the Earth's governments if he desired, if not the entire planet. If Trishnar was trying to tell him he could snatch Kimble from his hands with ease, it was working.

Babette just laughed at him and explained as much about her Master as Trishnar would permit. Trishnar was in fact a Dognan of significant rank, the highest rank of this part of the galaxy and therefore essentially a King. He ran a small provincial government from out of this house. He appeared to be in charge of the incoming patrolling Dognan ships and supposedly controlled all the offworld commerce here. The Dognan were here but were supposed to be kept secret, they were exporters mainly, of Earthly goods that couldn't be had elsewhere in the galaxy. Trishnar hadoutlawed human slavery and he had realized from Remy's tale that the X-men had been nabbed by the equivalent of Dognan smugglers. He was spending most of this day tracking them down, he'd already sent out some patrols to put a stop to it. He hadn't liked the intrusion on his territory and was determined it wouldn't happen again.

Trishnar did in fact possess three pilots as well, Remy saw them roaming around the house, charging up the black power cubes that were everywhere. Unlike Kimble, Trishnar's Siskans seemed to rely exclusively on Ristle for their power supply. Remy's kinetic energy was still compatible, he'd felt small crackles form the girls as they had played. The Siskans were given full run of the palace, Remy had seen them here and there with Trishnar's men as Babette had shown him around, and the cubes had been set up to see that they wouldn't want for food. The pilots were here to keep those cubes charged and ready.

The pilots, too, were well cared for. They weren't as bright as Fallen was and not as self aware. Babette explained that these pilots were not of the highest quality, they had been slated for the pens and Trishnar took them in instead, giving them a good place to live in exchange for their use as a power supply. They romped around the house like large, winged dogs, playing around and sometimes breaking things. The Siskans would fuss over them and clean up their mess, taking as good care of them as they did their Master.

Remy saw Trishnar a few times as he was shown about, but his host was busy, always on his way to somewhere else, and unable to speak to him for long. If Trishnar was passed by one of his Siskans he always stopped what he was doing to greet them. They crouched playfully at his feet like happy dogs or kissed him, touching him with their hands while their eyes roamed over him with nothing but the purest devotion. At first it was very disconcerting, like watching a sick form of slavery, but then Gambit realized that these creatures were well cared for and quite happy. Their shines were sparkly bright with happiness and they were always smiling and laughing. Trishnar gave them his full attention, speaking to them kindly and touching them constantly, giving them small bits of candy as treats and a steady reassurance that they were loved and appreciated.

Babette showed Gambit the outside of the house as well. There were large gardens and another Olympic sized swimming pool. It was surrounded by plenty of furnishings and a huge patio as if Trishnar often gave parties out here. As they walked around the pool, Remy noticed two of Trishnar's Siskans, Krista and Frashnay, sprawled out and naked together on one of the large outdoor sofas. It was chilly, but they were coveredby a thick, furry blanket. It did little to hide their nudity or obscure their reason for being together. These two were lovers.

Gambit snapped his fingers in front of the two girls, but they never saw him. It was like they were stoned or in some kind of stupor. He asked Babette about it and she chuckled softly. "Krista and Frashnay, the silly girls, them. The least intelligent they are of us, and hopelessly taken with each other. The "Bimbo Twins", Aiden calls them, to use one of your American phrases. Tried separating them our Master did, but they just pine away, them, so he's given up. When Siskan Courtesans such as us lay with one another, this happens. When we play so hard and with much love, trip out from each other's backwash we sometimes can. It's worse when the love is deep and true. The emotions simply overpower us, them. Truly devoted, these two are. Be like this for a few minutes, they will, before they come around."

Remy considered what she just said. "You say dese two don' like to be separated. Dat mean dey fall in love for real?"

Babette smiled at him indulgently, still amazed at his lack of knowledge. "Of course. Why wouldn't they? The Lushna-esk, we are. The ones who feel too much, as some believe. Love to play, to fall in love with those who love us in return, do we. Not about to let a silly thing as a blinding, mind numbing backwash stop us, we don't," she teased with a laugh."Remember how it is with us? Always black out, you do. Same it was with you and Anise and Krista last night."

Remy wasn't completely ignorant about the backwash. Each time he lay with Babette, he had blacked out from the intense climaxes. Apparently this was common among those who possessed Kimble's level of empathy. Since Remy had been given this gift as well, he was almost on equal standing as the girls. It occurred to him now that he could learn more about this gift at the same time as he learned about the Game. The perfect teacher was right here beside him.

"Is dat why Gambit black out wit you? Cause 'e love you just a little, chere?"

She smiled at him and teased merrily, "So love me, do you? It seems it must be so. Perhaps it's just the backwash you desire instead."

"Non. It deeper dan dat. You touched me like my Kimble did," he replied, coming closer to her to kiss. "Dere will always be a place for you in my heart, mon ador'ee."

She laughed and gave him a squeeze. "Sweet talker you are, but pleases me to hear it, it does. Come, more there is still to see."

Trishnar's large grounds and private drive allowed other cloaked Dognan ships to come and go freely, unloading cargo and personnel. Remy saw the exotic good Trishnar was offloading -- chocolate, wines, rare fruits and vegetables as well as exotic animals. Trishnar was making a fortune. As Gambit toured, he saw several Dognan officials walking about the place, their arms full of important documents and items for Trishnar's attention. None of them seemed to question his presence there even though he was human and all were received with the same graciousness he had by Trishnar himself.

Remy was shown some of the upstairs rooms where the Siskans were housed. He was surprised to see how well kept they were. They all had their own rooms filled with luxurious beds and huge closets full of bright colorful clothing. Looking all around him, Gambit could easily see that this would be a fine place for a Siskan. The sheets were silk, the walls decorated with drawings they must have made themselves. Everywhere were beautiful pieces of art, most of them glass and reflecting light. Vases of bright, cut flowers were all about, making the air here smell sweet and fresh.

There was a large common room here that looked like a child's playroom, but Gambit knew better. This was a playground for Siskans. Several musical instruments were carefully placed in stands beside a massive stereo with racks containing thousands of music CDs. Several gaming consoles sat on a table in front of a big screen TV, piles of games beside them half and out of their boxes, showing they were still in use and not just for show. He wasn't the least bit surprised to see the new Playstation 2 and many of the newest games. A computer crouched on a large desk and once more was a rack filled with even more games. Bookshelves lined the walls, loaded with books of all shapes and sizes. Everywhere were paintings of bright flashy colors. It reminded Gambit of the control room the two Siskan brothers used to have back on the Lucky Dragon and inspired him to create something similar for Kimble back home when he returned.

He was interested in Babette's room and she showed him. Her room was a bit more sedate than the others. She had a large four poster bed as he did, but the tones were deeper. She favored browns and reds to the bright colors of the other rooms. She had many bookshelves covered in books, most of them histories and love stories. There was a large writing desk that had many pads of used papers and sketches. There was a small bottle with pencils and brushes. He looked at her. "Dose are yours?"

"No. Aiden's are those," she replied, handing him a small stack of finished paintings. These were fine watercolors depicting what Remy believed were Siskan castles. The soft brown sandstone walls and streaming colorful flags were a sure giveaway. He smiled when he thought he recognized the same mountain views that he'd seen from Sheyman's balcony. The paintings were finely crafted and lovely. He set them back on the desk as Babette continued to explain about her friend. "Has his own room, Aiden does, but spends more time in here than there. Tells me he prefers my window to his, but when I offered an exchange, he refused. Think he just likes the company, I do."

"D'accorde. 'E has good taste," Remy replied, looking at her with gentle adoration.

"What do you think of him, you?"

"Of Aiden? 'E...he a quiet boy."

"Yes. Thoughtful."

Remy found another stack of paintings and leafed through them. These were quite different than the first ones he'd looked at. Here was a dark, terrifying world filled with smoke and ruins. Big bloody battles were being waged over partially destroyed cites, adding to the destruction and chaos. Strange beasts flew about the air, great winged lions with bloody talons and long streaming hair. Armies of men clashed violently, Remy could almost hear the clang of swords and the roar of guns and rockets. Everywhere was death and pain, smoke and gore. These pictures meant something, Aiden was like Kimble --- complicated.

"He seem a bit...angry," Remy said eventually.

She laughed. "No. Stubborn, he is. A difference there is. A bull headed little boy who likes to play and tease, him. Not what he first appears to be."

_Just like my Kimble when we first met._ He smiled at her. "You love him."

"More than the world," she replied. "But not mine, him. Aiden will always belong to Aiden. Look after him, do I. Keep him busy. Needs a woman every man does, to take care of him. Don't you think?"

"Absolument, chere. C'est la ve'rite'."

"What?" she asked with a laugh, not understanding his French.

He just gave her a kiss. "Dat's me agreein' wit you completely."

------------------------

Babette continued the tour of the Siskan quarters. As they moved about, Remy knew they were not alone here. The girls were in and out, sometimes with clients. All around him were cries of happiness as Trishnar's officers came to visit, using the Siskan 'grams time and time again.

Once freed of clients, Trishnar's female Siskans were quick to follow Remy around, fresh blood was always appreciated. He was waited on hand and foot by the half naked beauties, they followed him and Babette everywhere as the tour continued. They seemed to defer to Babette as some kind of superior, but were sure to grope poor Remy whenever they got a chance. He laughed, drunk on their lustful vibrations, and found them almost too much to resist. They flirted with him incessantly until he finally made it clear he wasn't quite ready to indulge them just yet, he was still recovering from last night. Perhaps later. They pouted for a moment, apparently he wasn't as virile as the Dognan men, but then they offered him food and drink which he did accept. They begged him to play games with him and he agreed, Trishnar had plenty of chessboards and playing tables with decks of cards for them to use.

They situated themselves in a circle on the bearskin rug in front of Trishnar's huge fireplace. It was just cold enough for the fire to be pleasant and the company here was good. Remy was happy to be surrounded by these childlike and cheerful Siskans. They were quick to laugh and his spirits soared, their good moods were infectious, reminding him of Kimble when they'd first danced so long ago. On a whim, he decided he would try to teach these girls how to play poker. He had a tough time at it, the girls were much too busy laughing and fooling about to really pay attention and learn. Remy had fun all the same, he was here to learn from them as much as they were learning from him.

These Siskans were full of fun and blissfully happy. They were also quick to talk about themselves. He was surprised to learn that all of them were from the same clutch or batch of Siskans made. They were in fact true sisters with the same creator, a Siskan hologram Master named Quishnalay. While it didn't quite jibe with Sheyman's claim of having made Kimble himself, Remy found himself wondering if Kimble was part of the same clutch as well. It wasn't that big of a reach, Trishnar claimed that all these Siskans were part of this mysterious Game and that Kimble was, too. Remy wondered if the concept of this would make Kimble happy, the idea of having true siblings might make him feel less alone in the world. It was true that when Remy shared the memory files with Kimble, he got a snapshot view of Kimble's life with Sheyman. Sheyman told Kimble that he was the only Siskan he made, but what if that was wrong? What if Sheyman made a whole batch of Siskans and kept only one? Or maybe, Sheyman didn't make Kimble at all. Remy couldn't help but wonder a little. He certainly had seen nothing in Sheyman's tiny apartment that looked like a machine that would make holograms.

Gambit was even more surprised to learn that Aiden was not the only Siskan here that had been broken and repaired. Babette had suffered the same fate. It seemed to explain her mangled speech, so much like Kimble this was. None of the others seemed to have this problem. Of course, Aiden hadn't spoken to him yet, not in a language he could understand. Perhaps he would speak badly as well. Remy quirked an eyebrow up at Babette, a playful accusation of withholding information.

She laughed about it and was quick to point out that she had been far less damaged than Aiden. She had been melted once by accident, not by cruelty, and wasn't made to suffer. It didn't mean she hadn't had her share of problems afterwards. She'd been altered chemically and now had powers, she was telekinetic enough to leap and glide for great distances and could shift her skin to blend in with her surroundings like a chamaeleon. Her empathy was also boosted. As Remy had guessed, her language co-ordination had also been damaged, she lost the ability to speak normally in any language. Unfortunately, she also next found herself split into three warring factions, all striving for control. She had been the property of one of Trishnar's officers and he eagerly sold his poor psychotic 'gram to him. Her voices and moods had driven the officer crazy, but Trishnar was wise in the way of holograms. He could see Babette wasn't that bad off and had her repaired by the Games Master. In spite of this, her inability to speak correctly had been unaffected. Once melted, her speech was forever corroded.

"**_If you an example of what a broken 'gram is like after dey repaired, why were you so eager fo' me to meet Aiden?"_** Remy wanted to know.

"**_It's because Aiden's her brat,"_** Marielle said before Babette could answer. She continued with an air of one in the know. "**_They're like two conspirators. He said he wants to be with you in the worst way and she set you guys up. Too bad she didn't know you only favor the women." _**

"**_You and your petty gossip!"_** Babette snarled in response, offended. **_"Your simple mind understands nothing! Remy's 'gram is damaged. Wants to see, Remy does, that his 'gram will be okay after the Games Master fixes him. Damaged far more than me, Aiden was. Far more than any 'gram should be." _**

"**_Where is he now?"_** Gambit asked, hoping to change the subject. As much as he was curious about how Aiden had been damaged, he could see Babette was growing angry and he wanted to keep the peace. **_" 'Aven't seen 'im since dis mornin'." _**

"**_I'm sure he's around,"_** Anise answered softly. **_"He's like a ghost." _**

It was true that Remy had noticed Aiden's absence. Unlike the girls who had been a near constant presence, he hadn't seen Aiden once since their game this morning. But then, as if on cue, Gambit glanced behind him and sure enough, Aiden was there looking over his shoulder, a small enigmatic smile firmly in place. He was slouching nearby in a doorway, quietly smoking and fiddling with a large silver ring on one hand as he watched their guest with subtle curiosity. Gambit had no idea how long he'd been there, perhaps he'd heard every word they'd said. Aiden never said a thing, not even now after he'd been spotted. He just hung there expectantly, as if waiting for something.

Aiden was always like this, Remy was to learn. He was spooky quiet, observing the people around him with rapt, silent curiosity — Gambit in particular interested him greatly. Aiden clearly wanted to know something of this new arrival, but was too shy to come right out and ask or get to know him any better. That or he was offended by Remy's actions earlier. He said nothing now from the doorway either way, he just stood there, his eyes on no one else but their guest.

He was currently dressed as Remy would always find him. When he was not playing sports with his Master, Aiden always wore brightly colored, button down Hawaiian shirts that were too big and always open at least half way as if he was too lazy to finish buttoning them up. He wore baggy khaki shorts with heavy woolen socks bunched down over his ankles and worn out brown suede hiking boots. It seemed like he had started to do the yuppy hiker thing but got bored with it and never quite moved on to anything else.

Remy waved a hand at him, inviting him to play.

"**_No, don't do that,"_** Marielle said with a pout. **_"He's such a drag. He's so moody and arrogant." _**

"**_Non, dere's room for everybody 'ere,"_** Remy replied. He turned back to face Aiden, but the Siskan had slipped away as if he'd never been there at all. **_" 'Ey? Where did 'e go?"_** He rose as if to follow him but was grabbed by one of the girls.

"**_Who cares?"_** Marielle snorted as she sat him back down. **_"Good riddance." _**

"**_Such a bitch you are!"_** Babette hissed from beside Remy, the angriest he had ever seen her. **_"Moody, he is because so cruel you constantly are." _**

"_**Hey, it's not my fault he thinks he's better than us!" **_

"_**Doesn't think that way, him!" **_

"_**Of course he does. He thinks it's bad the way we offer ourselves to the officers." **_

"**_Not understanding, you are. Just wants to be picked for who he is Aiden does, not because he's throwing himself at anyone,"_** Babette said impatiently. **_"Tell you this time and time again I do, and still never listening are you. Arrogant are you, sister, not him." _**

Marielle tossed her head and sniffed. **_"I am not arrogant, I just don't have a problem being what I'm needed to be. We're Siskan,"_** she said, looking pointedly at Remy. **_"We are who we have to be to please the client. Who we really are is not important." _**

Remy frowned, perplexed by all this. Clearly disagreement ran in the ranks here. A line seemed to have been drawn across where the damaged and undamaged couldn't see eye to eye. He realized that although he saw Babette speak graciously to the officers here, she didn't fling herself at them nor was she so brazenly flirtatious as the others. She hadn't even been that way in the Club where they first met, she had waited for him to come to her before she made a move. He couldn't be sure, but he was fairly certain he hadn't seen her in another skin either. He'd seen the other girls shift, but not Babette nor Aiden. Interesting.

"**_Who y'are is important, chere,"_** Remy replied to Marielle. **_"I sit 'ere in a room wit five of de most beautiful women I ever seen. It ain't 'cause of your skins neither, just ask Krista. I seen her shift to a man to make Anise dere shake like nuthin' else. It don't matter who y'are on de outside, you all so pretty on de inside_**, comprenez?"

"**_Then why won't you lay with Aiden?"_** Marielle challenged. **_"You wouldn't even kiss him." _**

Gambit groaned inwardly. Clearly there was hiding nothing in this house. **_" 'Cause Gambit's got a problem, not Aiden. He ain't done nuthin' wrong, it's just me." _**

Marielle snorted at him. **_"You are the client. We are obligated to please. He should have shifted for you when he saw you did not desire him that way. If he wants pleasure with you, he has to be the one to accommodate. We are Siskan, we are made to serve. It's the only reason we exist. The only thing that makes us happy. It's wrong how Aiden won't shift for you. It's arrogance, nothing more." _**

"**_Leave this for now, we should,"_** Babette said with a sigh at her sister's stubbornness. **_"Time to prepare for supper, it is. Have an hour, you,"_** she directed at Remy.

"Merci, chere."

"**_I'll show you back to your room," _**Marielle suggested to him, giving him the eyes. She hadn't been chosen by him yet. **_"I'll show you just how accommodating a Siskan should be." _**

Remy smiled awkwardly, still uncomfortable from all this. He was a little less approving of Marielle, her criticism of Aiden bugged him. He was surprised to see her so prejudiced, Kimble was never this way, neither was Seth. Was there real grounds for this or was there such a thing as a bitchy 'gram? He wanted information, he wanted to learn, but it seemed as though there was a price to be paid for it. It was there in Marielle's eyes which glowed in lustful hunger for him. He waited for Babette to jump in and claim him, but she only nodded at him and withdrew with a knowing smile. Gambit felt he had no choice but to give in. Perhaps once he'd given favor to them all, they might back off and instruct him with their knowledge, not their bodies.

He got up and allowed Marielle to take him. She was a beautiful blonde and reminded him of Vanessa. As predicted, she was all over him the moment the door to his room was closed. Again, her empathic power was not as great as Babette's but no less intoxicating. The moment her arms came around him, all of his discomfort was gone and he was lost in play. He lost all track of time and it was only when Babette came to collect him for supper that he came back to reality.

She touched him gently, not the least bit jealous of the sister that now lay sleeping beside him, her bright yellow hair all tangled and flowing about her smiling face. Babette smiled at him. "It's time to eat. Come."


	6. Chapter 6

(Six)

After another scrumptious meal, Remy joined Trishnar in his study. Babette served them drinks, put the decanter within easy reach, and left them alone. Trishnar lit a cigar and leaned back in his chair. His eyes glittered with amusement as he asked, "So? Did you learn anything for your trouble today?"

Remy snickered softly. **_"Learned not to teach yo' girls tricks wit cards. Dey'd rather gossip."_**

"_**So very true." **_

"_**Why don' you tell me some more about de Game?" **_

"**_Why don't you tell me how you met my Kimble first?"_** Trishnar countered instead.

Gambit laughed again and poured some more whiskey into his glass. He opened his mouth to speak when there came a soft knock on the door.

Trishnar looked up. **_"Come." _**

The door creaked open and Aiden was there, leaning in the doorway with that ever present smile teasing the corners of his mouth.

Trishnar made a soft noise.

"**Klack houst naylaft," **Aiden replied. His eyes seemed sad, it wasn't a question.

"_**Come on in, then." **_

Aiden entered, his boots never making a sound on the hardwood floor. He closed the door behind him with a soft click and knelt in front of his Master. Aiden next made himself comfortable, he removed his boots and shirt, making Remy wonder if Trishnar was going to be so crass as to have this Siskan perform right in front of him. He need not have worried. Aiden snuggled in between Trishnar's large legs, still on the floor and laying his head on one thigh. He closed his eyes as Trishnar lay a giant furry paw on his back to gently scratch, a caress, a sign of much love and affection.

**_"You were saying?"_ **Trishnar said to Remy, his eyes merry.

"Oui. **_You see, it all started one night when me and de other X's were on de job, scopin' out de Rex Club up in de Bronx..." _**

Remy spent the next two hours telling his tale. He left nothing out. They had been abducted, had a nice little stay in the pens which he was thankfully too sick to remember. They were rescued by the Clan and put to service to fight against the Dognan there. If Trishnar was outraged by the events there taken against his race by the man before him, he gave no sign. He listened with rapt attention, smoking and petting his contented Siskan.

Aiden was quiet. He never moved except for one hand that lay on Trishnar's knee. It would twitch now and again, making Gambit think he was asleep, but then Aiden would smile at something he said. When Remy next began to speak of Kimble, Aiden opened his eyes more than once even though he kept his head turned away. He snickered softly when Remy spoke of how he and Kimble had danced. Gambit was going into detail of how much fun he'd had, how Kimble's memory was so quick, how well he had danced and how Kimble had laughed.

"**_He sounds like a charmer," _**Trishnar commented.

" '**_E was,_** oui."

"_**You speak of him as though he were dead." **_

"_**De Kimble I met dat night is real far away from me. Been ruined, broke down 'ard." **_

"_**So it was with Aiden, and yet you see him here, quiet and content." **_

"**_Quiet, _**oui. **_Content? 'Gambit t'ink mebbe, non. 'E don't play." _**

Aiden closed his eyes and turned his head to his Master.

Trishnar continued to pet him. **_"He plays." _**

"_**De girls all laughin', runnin' t'rough yo' house like little kids. Dis one, he look sad to me. Like he still got a world of pain in 'is heart." **_

"_**Aiden has always been solitary." **_

"_**A healthy Siskan ain't solitary." **_

Aiden turned back to look at him, a strange look in his eyes. Was it surprise?

"**_You said you know little of Siskans," _**Trishnar challenged. **_"Yet you say this with some authority." _**

"_**Me an' Kimble real close. 'E speak to me wit'out words, 'e so close." **_

"_**But he got damaged under your care." **_

_**"Non, not my care. 'Is Mistress gave 'im up for another, Gambit missed it. We all did. Gambit made a terrible mistake. One 'e don't know if 'e can ever make up for,"**_ Remy replied, his eyes on Aiden.

The Siskan was boldly staring at him now, an unreadable look on his face. Surprise, wonder, outrage? Gambit wasn't sure. He had clearly said something that effected him.

"**_Well, we all make mistakes," _**Trishnar said with an offhand gesture. **_"It's not like they're real or anything. They are just 'grams. Very lifelike 'grams." _**

A flicker of rage crossed Remy's face and Trishnar paused.

Aiden's smile grew wider, his eyes glassy. Wet, as though he might cry.

"**_Dey real in deir hearts. Dat makes dem real as good as you an' me,"_** Remy replied firmly, his red on black eyes stern and brooking no argument.

Trishnar laughed suddenly, his hand now patting Aiden's head. **_"Oh, just when I though a human could never surprise me! You're in love with Kimble, aren't you?_**"

Remy rolled his eyes and turned away, flushing madly. **_"Look, why is dat just 'cause you love sumptin' deep in yo' heart, it mean you in love wit it? He mean a lot to me, oui, but not like dat. He belong to me now. Gambit took 'im from a Mistress dat could never love 'im right and gave 'im sumptin' 'e never have — a Master dat understand what a commitment and responsibility it is to have him, to give 'im what 'e needs." _**

"**_Whether any sexual intimacy comes from you or not?"_** Trishnar asked around a snicker.

"_**Dat's right. 'Cause havin' a Siskan ain't just about makin' love. It's about Aiden comin' in here an' sittin' at yo' feet wit dat big ol' paw of yours scratchin' 'is back. It's about de rooms you got upstairs wit pretty pictures on de walls and all de clothes dey could ever wear. It's about how whenever Gambit ever seen you wit one of dem, you always got one hand on 'im, touchin' 'em all gentle. Dey need de love, de attention. It more important dan de sex." **_

Trishnar was thoughtful, considering Remy's words. **_"I've owned my Siskans for many years, Mr. LeBeau. I've seen more 'grams than anyone else I know of besides the Games Master himself. In all that time, I've only known two people that know the absolute truth of what you've just said." _**

"**_An' who's dat, _**patron?"

Trishnar smiled. **_"You and me." _**

**_/ Well done, Remy. Well done. / _**Shi'ow-ri whispered to him. She'd been quiet all this time, making him wonder where she'd gone.**_ / There's some hope for you yet. /_**

Remy tried to hide his elation. He'd just been tested and had passed. The truth had scored him his points, not his cunning. Was it coincidence that Aiden had come in here? Surely this Siskan could read his shine, determine the truth from his body itself. Had he been here as a spy?

"**_Well, I've had enough for one night,"_** Trishnar said, rising. He was careful as he moved around his Siskan who remained as he was on the floor. "**_We'll have the rest of your tale for tomorrow." _**

"**_You'll tell me of de Game, _**s'il vous plait. **_Gambit came 'ere to learn of dat as well,"_** Remy countered with the least amount of rudeness he could muster.

Trishnar smiled indulgently at him. **_"Yes, of course."_** He moved to the door, but paused, looking back at Aiden who hadn't yet made a move to leave. **_"Enjoy this good Siskan, Remy. I assure you, you have nothing to fear and everything to gain. Babette may be my favorite, but this one is quite good at his craft, a treasure. He's lonely, once more my officers have chosen others." _**

"**_Why's dat?"_** Remy asked, delaying his answer. He was petrified, there was no possible way he could do as Trishnar suggested.

"_**He won't shift. He's been provided with one of the most beautiful woman skins I've ever seen and yet, he refuses to use it." **_

"**Tomask nejed krioust," **Aiden muttered softly in anger, his eyes down.

"**_What is dat language? It ain't Dognan,"_** Remy wanted to know.

Trishnar ignored his Siskan to speak to his guest. **_"I have no clue. He is very stubborn. He can speak seven languages yet chooses the one I have no hope of deciphering. He has many skins yet wears the one most displeasing to my officers. Perhaps since you are so knowledgeable of Siskans, you can help me. I love him dearly, but this one perplexes me beyond belief. I assume he thinks it's charming...which of course it is. Good night, Mr. LeBeau."_** Trishnar closed the door and the two of them were alone.

------------------------------------

Remy swallowed nervously and looked at Aiden. **_"Seven languages?" _**

Aiden nodded.

"_**Any of dem French? 'Course I can't speak it full, just know de rough of it." **_

Aiden shook his head, but he was smiling now, a real one and one meant to put the thief at ease. He slowly rose from the floor, flexing his muscles and trying to seduce with his body, with his beauty. He was handsome in a way Remy couldn't hope to describe, it was just in the liquid way he moved. Earlier Remy had noticed Aiden's eyes were a pale green to Kimble's sky blue and as always, filled with some kind of amusement like he was the only one in the room who got the joke. As he stood over Gambit where he was still sitting, he reached out to Remy not with his power, but with one hand as if to touch his face.

Remy did his best to stay seated, to will himself to indulge this new Siskan in the effort to pry information from him. There was so much he wanted to know and he had been a thief long enough to know that all things came with a price. He was good until he sensed a vibration come at him, one from the man in front of him.

_**/ I 'ave szumpt'ing you need. /**_

Remy flinched, not at the words, but at what was left unsaid. The vibration was slightly garbled, like he wasn't getting all of it. It sounded too much like his own voice and Gambit could only guess that it was due to the absolute weirdness of all of this. He couldn't help but be afraid, given the present circumstances, there was only one way he was going to interpret that boldly stated message and it was leaning towards a direction he just didn't want to go.

Aiden scowled and backed up a step, his frustration obvious. It was clear he just didn't get the fact that Remy just wasn't going to jump right into the game like he had with the girls.

"**_Look, Aiden,"_** Remy tried, fumbling through an explanation. Nothing had ever unnerved him the way Aiden seemed to. **_"It ain't you, it's me. Yo' Master say you 'ave a girl skin. Just shift fo' me, all right? It's de only way I can do for you." _**

Aiden shook his head, a patient yet clear refusal to Remy's request. Instead he released another gentle vibration that begged for a little indulgence and came forward again. It was obvious he wanted Remy to relax and just let this flow, if only the thief would just allow it. His hands embraced Remy's cheeks, finally making contact, but when he opened his mouth for a kiss, Gambit jerked in revulsion and pulled back.

Aiden's reaction was violent and swift. It wasn't even the rejection that had wounded him so deeply, it was the revulsion that had done it. Aiden was "guy pretty" in a Travis Fimmel sort of way, he even resembled the famous Calvin Klien model to a degree. He knew he was beautiful and Remy's disgust was an insult his Siskan vanity couldn't tolerate, the idea that he was so revolting to his guest. Instantly furious, he hawked and spit in Gambit's face, his eyes all rage and hurt as he retreated. **"Kumast denaft luckset!" **

**_/ And another winning move by our contestant. /_** Shi'ow-ri chimed.**_ / Now for his next trick... /_**

Gambit's rage suddenly spiked, betraying whatever assurance he'd been giving himself that his roller coaster mood swings were a thing of the past. He could be hit, slapped, whatever, but there was nothing he hated more than being spat upon. He stood abruptly, one hand fisting as the chair nearly fell over from his violence, the other wiping at his face, never noticing as the Siskan's saliva shimmered away on his fingers.

Aiden retreated further in a quick step as Remy rose, his eyes never leaving Gambit's own. He wasn't backing down, only backing up. His movements were smooth, well practiced, even as both fists came up to his chin defensively in a perfect fighter's stance. His posture said a lot -- Aiden knew how to fight but it said more as well. He was unafraid, yet at the same time it was obvious he'd been hurt before by violence and had no desire to be hurt by it again.

The suggestion of prior abuse was enough to check Remy's rage. This hadn't been what he'd wanted. First they had been talking, now they were moments away from fighting. This was ridiculous and absurd. Remy opened his hands and took a deep breath, showing he didn't want this to get any worse than it already was. He addressed the man before him, his voice bitter. **_"You an' me, we got off on de wrong foot 'ere. No skin change fo' me? Den dis discussion is over. Dere just ain't no way I'm gonna do it fo' you, no offense. Not like dis. Wouldn't 'ave no skill wit a man anyhow, just de t'ought of it make dis boy cringe."_** He took a step, his movement putting him right up front to the Siskan that had so rudely insulted him. He locked eyes with Aiden, refusing to be submissive to the Siskan's anger. **_"I want to get to know you better, fils, I really do, but it ain't gonna be done like dis,_** comprenez? **_You come talk to me, Gambit will be yo' friend. He love all Siskans, knows dem for de real creatures dat you are. Dis one t'ing, don't hold it against 'im, bien? Night, y'all." _**

Gambit walked out, holding his breath and trying to act brave. He had no idea how Aiden was going to react. As he closed the study door behind him, he heard a snarl of frustration and rage and then the sound of breaking glass as something was thrown against the wall, Trishnar's lovely glass wine decanter no doubt. He was about to turn back when a gentle hand touched his shoulder. It was Babette.

"Let him alone, Remy," she whispered, her voice gentle.

Remy's reply reflected his disappointment. This wasn't how he had wanted this to go. "He real pissed at me, chere."

"It's okay. Take care of him I will. Go on up to your room. Join you later, me, if you wish."

"Dat'd be nice."

He watched her enter Trishnar's study, her movements cautious and slow. She whispered Aiden's name and shut the door. Remy started to leave, but paused when he heard them talking. He was stealthy, he was a thief, he couldn't stop himself from listening to them through the door. There was so much he wanted to learn and if he had to do it covertly, then he would. He listened as Aiden angrily garbled something at Babette in that weird language, the one no seemed to understand, but she kept soothing him in Siskan.

"_**Come here, now, you. Come to me, yes. That's better. Not so bad, now, huh? Just needing some love, are you. Shh..shh... Yes. Sorry he wasn't what you expected, am I. But won't get you what you want, your anger will. Frightens and confuses him it does." **_

"**Numask kriesk nadect!" **Aiden bawled, his throat choked in an angry sob, only increasing Remy's confusion. Why would his refusal upset Aiden this much? There were others in this house, why was he so special that this Siskan would be so angry? Gambit wasn't going to get a simple answer to that question, not this night.

"**_Doesn't think you are ugly, does he,"_** Babette continued to soothe. **_"Only your anger. Learn to be more patient --- more friendly, you must be. Just try talking to him, you must." _**

"**Nayesk! Numask kriesk nadect." **

"**_So stubborn, you,"_** she said with affectionate impatience. "**_Silly Dreamer. Fight so hard for nothing you do. Like it would kill you to shift. He sees us. Told you this I did. He really sees."_**

"**Numerialay domo shriesta dect." **His tone was softer now, calmer. He was sniffling and Remy could almost picture the poor stricken Siskan wiping at his face like a child calmed from a temper tantrum, which of course was exactly what had happened. Babette was speaking to him just as a mother would.

"_**Good. Have patience. Be kind. He's a good human. As good as you thought he might be, him. You'll get the chance you want with him, if patient you are." **_

_What de 'ell does dat mean? _Remy couldn't help but wonder, not really liking the sound of that. What on earth would Aiden want with him that he should be this upset? Was a tumble with the new guy that important? Some sort of status thing? Did Aiden think it was the only way he would measure up to the others?

Remy didn't get to ponder those questions long. He heard them coming to the door and he took off at a fast trot for the stairs and up to his room, his feet swift and silent from long practice at a stealthy get away. Once he was safely in his room, he undressed quickly and then lay on his bed, letting the moonlight from the large windows wash over him. He didn't know what to make of Aiden's anger and frustration. Here Babette had been saying he should get to know Aiden because he had been damaged and repaired, yet all he was seeing was a 'gram that was hostile and unaccommodating.

**_/ He just wants acceptance. /_** Shi'ow-ri advised.

_Non. He want a piece of my virgin ass. 'E ain't gettin' it!_

**_/ Would that be such a high price to pay? I mean, how bad could it be?_** she teased, her voice merry in his mind.

_Uhmm, now let me t'ink about dat some. **Not!** Jeez, chere. I t'ought you knew me!_

_**/ You've considered it with Kimble. /**_

_Dat don't count,_ Remy said evasively. He was squirming. _Kimble's my friend._

_**/ Aiden could be, too. He was damaged and repaired. He's functioning much better than Kimble is right now. /**_

If he was supposed to gain hope from that, it was hard in coming. He couldn't get Aiden's hostility nor his little hissy fit out of his mind so easily. He stretched to get comfortable, his head tired now from all these thoughts. He was more tired than he has thought and never felt it when he dropped off to a deep, blissful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

(Seven)

He might not have felt it when he fell asleep, but Remy woke a with a start some time later, only to find Babette standing at his window looking out. It was still dark out and he had no idea how long she had been there. Her face was wet with tears.

"What's wrong, mon chere?" he whispered in soft English from the bed, not wanting to startle her. She looked so sad and troubled standing there.

"Upset, Aiden is."

"I tol' you 'e was mad at me."

"No. Outside is he. In tears."

Remy got up and stood beside her to look outside.

This big window gave an excellent view of the patio and swimming pool. Aiden was out there, perched like a bird on his feet atop the stone railing for the steps leading down to the large swimming pool. He was naked and bawling his eyes out, weeping uncontrollably. He let his tears flow freely, they ran down his cheeks in a flood as he sobbed loudly like a child up at the pitch black sky. His hands covered his ears, reminding Gambit instantly of Seth.

"We should go see what's wrong," Remy suggested. Aiden's pain was horrible to watch and he was swamped with guilt. He didn't quite believe this wasn't his fault in some way, Aiden had been furious when he'd left him.

"Come soon, our Master will."

At that moment, Trishnar came from the house dressed only in a long silk robe. He walked over to his Siskan, approaching cautiously as if Aiden might injure him in his distress.

Trishnar asked a question and Aiden leapt from his seat on the rail and dove into his arms, breaking down. He looked so tiny there, his Master was easily triple his size in weight. Trishnar held him tightly and petted him, speaking softly and soothing him.

"Why is Aiden so upset?" Remy asked. He had the idea that this had happened before. "Is it 'cause of me?"

"No, not at all. No longer angry was he, when brought him upstairs to bed I did. Stayed with him until he was asleep, me. Not an hour ago did I leave him. Not you this is, my darling Remy. Terrible nightmares Aiden has. It's been a while, but sometimes wakes up screaming he does."

"Do you know why?"

"Sees things sometimes, Aiden does."

"What kind of t'ings, chere?"

"Terrible things." Her reply was very soft.

"Dis 'cause 'e was broken?" Remy knew Kimble often had nightmares. He didn't think it was anything unusual for someone who had been passed through the wringer more than their share of times. His mind flashed on those frightening paintings, on the big bloody battles. Kimble drew his frustrations, perhaps Aiden was painting his.

"Think so yes, me," Babette replied sadly. "Damaged far more than I was, him."

Gambit put his arms around her and let her feel a gentle vibration of loving concern. "How badly was you broken, chere?"

"Three, I had. The Angry One, the Hurt One, and me. The Lover."

"You jus' like my Kimble." The thought of it made him feel a surge of hope. Babette appeared quite normal to him, not like the wreck of a man crying outside in the protective arms of his Master.

"Then lucky are you," she replied, as if she could sense his thoughts. "The Games Master will come and help you, him."

Remy looked outside. Aiden had calmed and was laying against his Master, contented now. Trishnar lifted him with ease and carried him back into the house. The Games Master supposedly had fixed Aiden, too. It didn't seem to be working out too well just now. "How'd dat make you feel after? You okay?"

"Better. Quieter, I guess. Better I am, really. Less confused. Still get sad, me. Sad like Aiden does, if know you must. A hard place this can be, your world. When lonely I get, leave and find fine young men like you to please me, I do," she said with a small laugh.

"And Aiden? What he do?"

Her face fell a little. "Not allowed to leave the house Aiden is."

Babette explained that Aiden was very protective of the house and his Master. He was Trishnar's junk yard dog in the same fashion that Wolverine looked after his X-men. Sometimes he was dangerous. Aiden was a telekinetic she explained, one unlike any other she had ever known. He could make spikes. He had supposedly slaughtered a burglar without mercy, running him through with those spikes without cease until Trishnar finally pulled him away. He'd spent a few days in the box, whimpering and snarling until Trishnar's large doses of love and caring had finally brought him out. Babette explained that Trishnar had a couple of small holding cells elsewhere in the house. The burglar was buried in the yard like trash best forgotten, but because of the violence of the attack, Aiden wasn't allowed to leave the house as Babette was.

Remy's mind was reeling. Aiden. _"Aiden does so enjoy toying with his prey,"_ Trishnar had said. Good lord, it was Aiden who had chased him from this house all those years ago! Remy had thought he was being chased by a malevolent spirit, it had shrieked at him in a harsh foreign tongue and tossed invisible weapons at him. No, it was merely a very protective Siskan 'gram shouting at him and tossing telekinetic spikes. A Siskan as talented as Kimble. What a small, crazy world this was.

Babette seemed not to notice Remy's mind was a million miles away. "When too upset, Aiden gets --- like tonight --- Trishnar and I tend to him, us."

Remy came back, thinking of how tenderly Trishnar had given comfort to Aiden. "You ever lay wit 'im?"

She smiled wistfully then. "With Aiden? Sometimes." She glanced at Remy. "Try him yourself, you should. Very curious about you is he."

"He ask you about me?"

"Yes. Not understanding, Aiden is, why you keep refusing him."

"Je suis de'sole, mon chere. Gambit's strictly a ladies only man."

"Very good is he," she teased. "Gentle. A Master with the Kundatesh, him."

Remy just laughed."What's dis Kundatesh, hien?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"This," she said and touched him. Again he felt that surge of glorious pleasure wash through him and make him shiver. He was instantly aroused and hard as a rock against her. He staggered, in shock from the rush of lust that burst through his brain. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Shi'ow-ri cry out in happiness, a sound that made him shiver even harder.

"Sweet jumpin' Jehosephat, chere! You gonna give a boy a 'eart attack!" he gasped.

She snickered softly and brushed her fingers over him,making his whole body shudder at once. He thought he was going to explode with desire. He snatched at her, made crazy now, and she let him have his way, knowing he was lost. He dragged her back to the bed and fucked her, fucked her like crazy, making her laugh and laugh.

When it was over, when he woke from the blackness that always followed these thunderous climaxes, Remy lay spent and exhausted on the bed, not quite sure what had just happened. He knew one thing as fact, he finally had a name for Kimble's special charm power, for that's what this surely was. The Kundatesh, she had said. The "good feeling" it meant in Siskan. How very true. With one touch, she had made him insane. It was wonderful, intoxicating, this rush. He was buzzed now, high for certain. His mind was adrift, floating away on a white cloud of bliss.

He had felt this before, when she had first laid with him. It was the same with Kimble when he "felt" Remy to assess his moods and try to make him understand something when he couldn't explain it any other way. Kimble had never assaulted him like this, but Gambit had the idea that maybe he could have at any time. Perhaps Kimble had held back because he respected Remy and didn't want to take advantage of him. He wanted Remy to love him awake and on his own initiative.

On the other hand, this is what Kimble surely had used with Carnya and Hayden back in the Siskan pleasure room when he and Remy had shared files. Kimble had used this to make them all climax at the same time and then backwashed the rush to take their pain. Kimble had used this to soothe Bruce's pain and helped him pass on, a kindness.

Gambit had an idea it was this rush that had drawn Sabertooth to the pilot and made him refuse to hand Kimble over to Jael as he had been paid to do originally. The Kundatesh was "the glow" as Creed had come to call it. Gambit could see how this might be addictive. How it might make a monster like Creed think he was in love. Oh, his Kimble was in trouble if that were true. Remy felt he was right to warn Wolverine, Kimble's former Master was sure to return if he had survived Zander's savage treatment. These thoughts were still rolling around in his head when he finally relaxed enough to fall asleep.

---------------------------------------

At the same time and many miles away, Molly sat at one of the computers in the War Room, her cheeks wet. It was two days since she'd seen the Lion Man and she was still badly shaken. Karen and Logan had been there for her, but there was really only one person she wanted -- Remy.

It was difficult to explain what she felt for the wayward thief, she knew he was too old for her and that she had a terrible crush on him, but none of that stood up to the fact that they were bonded by blood and scars. A Lion Man had torn them both and right now, she felt he was the only one who could truly understand what she felt the moment Sabretooth had looked at her, how it had sent her into an uncontrollable frenzy. Karen had been here for her, but there were times that Molly thought Karen just didn't believe her, not completely, not the way Gambit had seemed to during their rooftop conversation. Now Molly felt isolated and there was only one person she wanted to understand her the way she needed. Unfortunately, he was being difficult to find.

This computer had been upgraded for her use as a mute and once more she activated the special phone program on the computer that allowed her to speak. She had it dial up Gambit's number and waited. She'd been trying all day and it was now quite late, still he hadn't answered or called her back. She'd left a pile of messages on his voice mail, certain that he would respond immediately. It didn't happen then or now. Again she got the automated voice mail message, not at all the one she wanted to speak with. Molly covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

"Hey, you okay, Sugah?"

Molly turned to see Rogue standing in the doorway. While she didn't know Rogue all that well, she was upset and automatically reached out in her frustration, signing, **_No, I'm not okay._**

Rogue came in the room, dressed in shorts and a sports bra with a large fuzzy towel around her neck. She'd been working out late in the gym, but happened to hear Molly on the computer as she passed by on her way back up to room.

Rogue's mind had been on Remy was well. She'd gotten his invitation to go down to New Orleans and was flattered he'd asked, but as much as she wished to be by his side, didn't want to go. She had a strong aversion to death and funerals, something he knew very well. Anytime there had been a funeral or memorial service here at the Mansion, she never attended, she took her grief and spent it in the Danger Room instead or in some sort of community service if the family of the deceased had requested it. The truth was, in her position here as an X-man, she had seen far too much death to be comfortable with it. She didn't think Remy would see her refusal as anything other than it was, she had sent a generous wreath of expensive flowers in her place with her condolences.

The fact that he had thought to call her in the first place did fill her with a confidence that he in fact did still desire her. It had been a while since he had made some kind of overture to her and she figured he was taking his time getting over her leaving him for Manny. Perhaps now he was ready for them to reconcile. They had done this dance before so many times in their on again/off again relationship that she had fallen back into a familiar pattern of playing hard to get. It wasn't done out of pure maliciousness, she long knew that with Remy, the getting was just as much fun as the win at the end, he liked the hunt. She didn't want to appear too eager and so she had waited to return his call, using the fact that she was never big on funerals as cover. She expected him to call her again, begging for her as he'd done before, but it didn't happen. She waited a little longer and called back, but by then Remy was gone. Now she was fearful she had waited too long and blown her chance to get her wayward thief back. Like the others, she didn't understand where he had disappeared to.

Rogue came in and came over to sit next to Molly. They didn't know each other well and her sign language was a bit rusty, but Rogue didn't like to see anyone in pain. "What's your trouble, girl?"

_**I've been trying to call Remy and he's not answering.**_

"Well, ain't that a surprise," Rogue said gently, trying to take the sting out of her words. She was a bit surprised that it was Gambit Molly was crying over but then the two had been pretty chummy lately. It occurred to Rogue then that there might be another reason Gambit hadn't returned her calls, one that filled her with a sudden dread.

They had been playing their game a long time, she and Remy. It had begun almost from the day they both understood there was an attraction between them. It had evolved on its own, fed by her insecurity and his childish desire to play and be in control. He kept his secrets and so played on hers, turning their relationship into a perpetual game of cat and mouse. Most of the time it was fun, but not always. While Rogue might toy with the idea of cheating, Remy actually had. Now, he never brought it home, his conquests were all dealt with on the outside but Rogue was well aware that they existed. She used to console herself that he needed the actual touch of a woman – she could at least understand that much – and that he had always come back to her readily enough. As soon as she let him in, he never left her side, but when it got to be too much and she pushed him away, he would vanish at night like he never once lived here. He be there in the morning for practice, fresh but not exactly sober with the occasional lover's mark on his neck, something he had never tried to hide from her. For years now Rogue had dealt with this game as mutant life just being mutant life, but this time was somehow different. Remy had been cold, Remy had been distant, and now she was face to face with another girl who seemed to be suffering as she was.

Gambit, that rat bastard, had moved on and was toying with someone else.

Rogue might have the constitution to put up with his games - she took it a sign she was the only one strong enough to really be his girl – but she would be damned if she would see Remy put another girl through it. She had to do something about this, she had to end this now. Rogue took a deep breath and boldly said, "Remy. That ol' swamp rat just can't be counted on when ya really need him around."

_**He's always answered me before. He didn't even call when it was my birthday yesterday. Maybe something's wrong.**_

"Doubt it. His papa's dead. Knowin' Gambit, he's drownin' his sorrows in the arms of a Cajun whore and a bucketful of whiskey."

Molly balked a little at that. Of all the possible reasons for him not returning her call, that hadn't even crossed her mind. Being a such a young and naive girl, she couldn't help but show some jealously as she signed, **_He uses prostitutes?_**

Rogue snorted. "Of course, Sugah. It don't take much to turn that boy's head. He's looser than a goose, darlin'. He gets around. He knows all the girls for hire in Salem Center by name."

**_Wow. He never said anything to me about it, _**Molly signed, uncertainty making her frown.

"Why would he? You're just a kid. He's got no reason."

_**We're very close friends.**_

Rogue clicked her tongue in mock sadness, but inwardly she was elated. She could already see her plan was working. Yes, Molly would be upset now, but then she'd get over it. Here was a golden opportunity to spare this girl some pain later. "Remy doesn't have any close friends, girl. He doesn't let anyone in. Ah was his girl for four years. He wanted me, but only at arm's length. I know you like him some, but he doesn't ever really let anyone in."

Molly didn't quite believe. She recalled the panic in Remy's eyes when he first brought Kimble home, how he'd been so terribly frightened that he couldn't stop his friend's pain. **_He's close to Kimble. _**

"Of course he is, dear. They're lovers, too."

**_No, they're not! _**Molly protested with a snort. She knew they were close, but she felt confident in her own abilities that she would have known if they had been more than friends. But some voice in the back of her mind cried out that she had seen just how upset Gambit had been in the Mens' Room that day. That had been no ordinary fit of rage.

Rogue saw her indecision and was all over it. "What? Did he tell you they were just friends? You poor dear. Remy keeps his secrets. He likes you some so he won't tell you the truth. He isn't about to say anything to make ya run, girl. He'll play you and hook you in like he does to everyone else. Don't you know why he calls all the girls 'chere'? It took me a while to figure it out, but then someone told me a story of how their father used to run around with loose women behind his wife's back. He had so many of them he couldn't remember all their names so he just called 'em all 'Honey'.

"Ah hate to be the one to break it to ya, girl, but Gambit's some real bad news, just like that other guy. All he does is lie about everything and hide all the bad stuff he's done. Why do ya think Ah turned him loose? I just couldn't let him keep hurtin' me like he was. He can't be trusted. No one here really trusts him."

_**Why? What did he do that was so bad?**_

With much ceremony and a voice heavy with sadness, Rogue proceeded to tell Molly everything. Rogue knew on some level she shouldn't be doing this, it wasn't really her secret to tell, but she would spare Molly this pain and if she could keep Molly from being used by Remy as she herself had been, it would be worth it. And so she detailed the Massacre, Remy's various thieveries, his Guild association, and again, his fondness for loose women. She could see Molly's heart was breaking, but felt only satisfaction. Really, Molly was much too young and fragile to handle a firecracker like Gambit. He would certainly only rob her of her virginity and then throw her away. She was doing Molly a favor. Of course, unspoken, was that with the temptation of Molly's obvious innocence removed, Gambit was certain to come right back to her when he returned, he'd called her to come down to New Orleans after all.

Molly was quite shaken as she heard was she was being told, she had no idea that Gambit had done all these things. She'd heard of the Massacre of course, there were few mutants living in this area who hadn't. She'd only been ten at the time, but already a runaway living on the streets. She'd overheard other homeless people talking about it and later when she was in detention at the SHIELD facility, had learned even more about it. Some of the Marauders had gone through there, processed as criminals.

Molly's sense of smell was just as acute as Wolverine's. She perceived some insincerity in Rogue's concern for her, but she wasn't lying about the facts she was now doling out. Molly couldn't sort the mess in her mind, she just didn't understand how someone as charming and sensitive as Gambit could do these horrible things Rogue had said. Rogue was quick to point out Remy's talent as a con artist. He could talk the knickers off a nun, she said.

Molly wasn't totally naive. She knew Rogue and Gambit had broken up recently and that it wasn't out of the question of some treachery on Rogue's part here, but the woman wasn't lying. Whatever Rogue's motivation might be, Gambit had really done these things. Rogue even went so far as to pull up some of Henry's files. Here were hard facts about the Massacre. This wasn't planted evidence, this was real.

Molly's pain melted away and her anger grew. She'd been toyed with. Gambit was using her for something, she was now sure of it. No one who could murder hundreds of Morlocks could be as sincere as the way he had presented himself to her. And to think she had offered herself to him! The thought of it now made her ill. She thanked Rogue for all of her help and left. There would be no more calls, there would be no more messages.

Rogue watched her go, satisfied with her work. It had been hard, but she'd done a good job. Molly would be spared the agony of a Gambit heartbreak. Another virgin had been saved from his lecherous clutches. That had to be what Remy was sniffing about for, this girl's innocence was a lure. It couldn't be her looks, Rogue reasoned, Molly wasn't all that pretty with her shaggy blonde hair and claws. He would never want a scrap like her for anything more than a quick tumble. Gambit tended to lean towards the finest of female flesh, it was why he found herself so attractive. She patted herself on the back and went up to her room, closing her eyes and sleeping the sleep of the justified.

--------------------------------------

The next day when Remy awoke, Babette was still with him. He'd slept deeply after their frenzied coupling and was now quite relaxed and comfortable, his body sated. They were stretched out together on his huge canopy bed, his head on her breasts while she was teasing his hair with her fingers.

"Chere?" he asked softly.

"Yes, my love?"

"Can you 'elp me, s'il vous plait?"

She chuckled softly. "With what?"

"Dis power you 'ave, de Kundatesh..."

"Have it, too, you do. Something we share, this."

"Gambit don' 'ave it like you."

"Yes, you do," she replied, cupping his chin and raising his head to look at her. "It's why so responsive you are. Not telling me that didn't know this already, you? Felt it the first day we met I did. A silly notion you had --- that use it against me, you would. To learn of my Master."

He swallowed nervously, caught. "Sure, but Gambit don't 'ave no control over it. It comes, it goes. It talks to me sometimes, makin' me crazy. I gave de voice a name, just to keep me from losin' my mind. Shi'ow-ri."

"The Whisperer. How very appropriate, this. Assure you I can, that this feeling is not unique. The same it was for us all. Teach you shall I, my love?"

He blinked up at her, his heart thundering with hope. He had thought that his only relief would come from instruction from Kimble. Now he could see he might be able to find his answers here. "Oui, chere. Dat'd be a real big favor," he said, stunned that she would do this for him freely. "Gambit would owe you one."

Babette laughed softly at that and began to softly whisper to him. "The Lushna-esk are we. The holograms that can "feel". When born are we, the power doesn't come immediately. A whisper, it is, like your Shi'ow-ri. A trickle of feeling. Starts out small it does, then builds in intensity. The vibrations caused by the emotions of others come on us. Smaller, then larger after a while. Without proper council make us crazy they will, and lose control of our own emotions, do we."

This meant something to Remy. It was a very good description of what he'd been going through these past months. This power didn't come on him all at once. It started out as a sensitivity and a seeing of shines when he was with Vanessa. Then more intensely with Rogue. When he first reached out with his power as a deliberate act with the whores in Boston, that's when things tumbled downhill for him. He was swamped with vibrations all around and began losing control of his anger and frustration. He would be angry one minute then cold and shaken the next, lost in a melancholy so deep, it was going to swallow him whole. He was hungry, he was wound, he was starving for something he couldn't identify, nothing seemed to satisfy. The power inside him seemed to be driving this strange insanity. After that first time he'd laid with Babette, that power now had a voice, a real one that he could clearly hear. This voice wasn't to be feared, Shi'ow-ri had become his helper and a good friend in a way. He was glad she was there, but all this was baffling and disturbing to one who didn't expect these things to happen.

Babette continued her instruction. "Stayed with our Creator --- with Quishnalay --- some of us did. Got special training for this sensitivity, us. Normally a teacher who had the power themselves was used. Formed a bond with us they did. Reached into our minds and became a guide. A Lushna-esk for my teacher had I, and he taught me well, him."

"How 'e teach you? Like a class?"

She laughed. "No, not exactly. Made love to me he did. Inside my mind and out. Doesn't have to be done this way it is, but the best way it is, because we of the Lushna-esk use the Kundatesh mostly when we serve clients, us."

"So 'e lay wit you and den you know everyt'ing?" he asked, unable to hide a small bit of sarcastic teasing in there. That sex could cure everything seemed to be a common theme among the few Siskans he'd met.

More laughter came from Babette, trickling into his ears like tiny bells. "No, not like that, but close. Show you, I will." She pulled him closer to her, kissing him passionately as she gently flooded his mind with her power. He shivered as he felt a pull in his mind, a sort of separation. He was here, but yet somewhere above himself as well. She had brought him here, just outside of himself. _**/ Let go, Remy. Fall into me/**_she said to him without speaking a word.

He obeyed, closing his eyes and daring to surrender to her will. He called out to her in a vibration of need and startled a bit when she reached out to him with invisible, mental hands, finding him easily. She released him quickly, not holding him long.

**_/ Now find me/_ **she sent, the message coming through to him loud and clear.

He gave it his best shot, relaxing his mind and simply reaching out telepathically, but with his empathy as well. He found her immediately and with much greater ease than he could have expected. The power they shared was like a bridge that he had only to cross to find someone like himself. It was like playing blind man's bluff and finally finding the target. He didn't use his physical self for this, he was like a ghost reaching for another ghost and pleasantly colliding in space. Without their physical bodies to hold them, they wrapped around each other there, laughing and playing like children, drifting on a plane no one else could see.

He had been afraid all this time, he realized. This power was so strange and alien, he had been timid with it, resisting it. With Babette, he could relax enough to surrender to it and let her enfold him in an entirely new and wonderful way. Without the fear, his pleasure was enhanced. He was now set free. It was the strangest and most wonderful feeling. She was all around him, inside and out. He felt her love for him and her joy of his presence in her mind. She was every good thing he had ever felt in his life. She was warm blankets on a cold winter's night, she was hot chocolate, she was cinnamon and whiskey. She was his first kiss and the first woman to ever give him an earth shattering orgasm. She was Rogue's soft laughter in his ear and Seth's gentle smile. She was everything he had ever loved. She was Kimble's arms around him, accepting him for who he was and loving him with all of his heart.

He also couldn't deny how much stronger he felt in the nether. He wasn't completely separate but he did feel much more in control. He had an idea now that if he could keep his calm and relax, he could use this other space as a sort of shield. Babette had given him the first clue in how he might defend himself against mental bombardment if he should get swamped by too many vibrations. He would need practice, but he was now confident this was something he could use given time. This was worth more than any other gift he could have been given. This he could really use.

While Remy was still reeling from how great this was, Babette used her physical body to pull him into her. He was shocked to find his body — which he'd thought he'd left in the dust in leu of this wonderful new plane of existence --- had been aroused all this time without his realizing it. He had been immediately ready for her. He shuddered from the pleasure of her soft silky legs wrapping around his hips with wild abandon as she gently clawed his back with her nails. There were no words to describe what he was feeling, this sense of being in his body and somewhere else at the same time. He was shimmering and giggling like a kid presented with a new toy.

"All you have to do is just let it flow through you," she said out loud, stroking his mind as easily as she stroked his body, building his passion. "Those of us with this power, powerful bonds can we form. The power speaks to us, to each other, in a language far stronger than words. No room for deception there is. Feel me, Remy. Feel all of me."

He reached out, drinking in her moods and riding her building lust for him. He didn't fight the sense of duality that came over him and he let the sensations bombard him. He could hear her breathing and the pounding of his own heart in her ears. It was incredible and wonderful and insane and fantastic all at once. He could once more hear Shi'ow-ri laughing loudly with joy, the sound a very pleasant ringing in his ears.

He cried out and when he started to lose it a little but Babette was there holding him up. **_/ Don't be afraid. This is so good. /_** She was talking to him again without speaking, her thoughts given voice from Shi'ow-ri. There was no room for deception Babette had said, and she was right. Her shine was pouring into him, licking at his mind.**_ / I love you, Remy. You're so very good, Remy. Love me, please me, oh!_**

She climaxed and he rode the wave, letting it wash over him. He shuddered as bright lights blinded him without pain and he felt the crash come as his own body thundered in response to hers. A pulse of this power, this Kundatesh, left him and smashed into her, making her shine sparkle brightly. She laughed and laughed, filling his ears with music. Her joy cascaded back into him like a solid, real thing. It swallowed him whole and he was swept away into the darkness once more.

To be continued in The Dreamer


End file.
